


The Tale of Two Sister

by KPfan1013



Series: Tales of Two Sisters [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A collection of stories. Britina discovers a shocking truth about Kim and James, and actually becomes part of the Possible family.





	1. The Secret's Out

“The warm sun, the peaceful area, the space in this place…mmmm…Its so wonderful…” Britina express to herself as she step among her bedroom. “I’m so glad I invited Kim here, but it’s a little strange that she wanted her father to come along as well. Oh well, guess he needed some time to unwind.” She thought to herself curiously with a smile on her face.

She stood naked in her lavish bedroom and approaches a large wooden dresser within the space surrounding her. Carefully, she pulls out the top drawer and search through each swimwear item present before her eyes. “Oh…this one looks good. I haven’t warn this one in a long time. I think it’ll suit me perfectly.” She states to herself happily while pulling the articles of clothing into the air.

Five minutes after selecting her bikini, she strut slowly forward towards her waiting pool in the distance. She had a pair of dark, purple rimmed sunglasses over her eyes as the rest of her attire had the same coloring as the rims of her eyewear. The sandals on her feet showed off her feet and light purple toenails, a matching towel was dangling over her right shoulder with each step of her advance with her bikini shining the most the further she advance.

Her choice in bikini covered her crotch and asscheeks well almost hugging on her body with each step she took. Unlike Kim, she had a backside that was a bit more slender and soft compared to Kim’s bubble butt. The crotch of her bikini bottoms almost dug into her crotch, but it gave the appearance rather than actually doing so. Her bikini top covered both of her mounds as it was a single strap that wrapped around her chest and back easily. Her breasts bounce each time she moves, offering some friction from her movement until she steps out into the open.

She bask in the sunlight shining down onto her body, but blink in confusion when there wasn’t a single soul present among the pool area or in the water’s depths. She step closer to the edge and peer into the vast blue, pulling her sunglasses off of her face with her right hand. “Where are they? I know that Kim and her dad already changed and went ahead of me. So they should be here.” She questions to herself while continue to survey the water.

“Calm down Britina. They couldn’t have gotten far. Maybe they went to get a drink before getting into the water. I’ll just go check the kitchen.” She thought. She was about to turn around to her left to go and search when the slight moan caught her attention. “What was that?” She thought then step closer to her left rather than going back inside.

The moan picks up again, but it quickly stops almost being muffled as she narrow her eyes and step closer slowly on her property. “Alright…I know that were moans I heard…” She thought curiously; tiptoeing further among the grounds. Each step Britina took, the moans build up though they seem to be cut off at times the further she moves among the grounds.

She move around the corner, but lean back from where she was with her back hard against the wall with shock in her being. In the distance, Britina stare with her eyes fully widen and shock in her being at the lewd scene playing out in the distance close to one of the trees planted in her large yard. Kim, completely naked was pressed firmly against the bark; clinging onto her father around his upper back with her legs dangling in his arms.

He was thrusting violently against her body, keeping her close against him with his blue swim trunks dropped down to his feet. He stood in a pair of black sandals during his repeated thrusting which Britina took in heavily of the shape of his naked body. She pull back around the corner and press herself harder against the wall of her home. “What the hell!? When did they start doing this!? Aren’t they family!?” She thought quickly and further in her shock.

She lean over to get a better look, but only peer with her head rather than most of her body like before. James was still bucking his hips against his child, holding her up still against the tree until they stop and look at one another. Kim was panting heavily from what she had gained from her father and in turn, the two lean into one another and kiss lewdly.

Together, they swirl their tongues hard and rough inside of their mouths then pull away; exposing their swirling tongues to the air. Much of their saliva spill down between their bodies from their lewd act until Kim force herself hard against her father; kissing him once more and taking his tongue into her mouth. Britina stare even more at what Kim was doing with her father as her breathing begins to pick up slightly.

“Wow…I…I heard of this…and I saw a porno about this once…but…wow…Kim…I…I didn’t know what you…you were like this…” Britina thought a bit aroused while slightly panting from the scene further playing out before her eyes. Kim tilts her head slightly to her right, continuing to move her tongue about within the mouth of her father.

James resumes his thrusting inside of her pussy, never allowing their lips to part from one another. His thrusting increase in power and their lewd tongue act continue much to the building delight of Britina’s viewing. Kim quickly pulls from her father’s lips and whispers, “Fuck me daddy…fuck me harder…” James didn’t say a thing back rather he pump his hips harder against his child.

Kim in response loops her legs around her father instead of continuing to let him hold her up. The tight embrace of Kim and her body pressing against his body brought more to James than before with his cock increasing inside of her pussy. It made Kim moan out loudly as she arches her head back from what she was doing. During this, Britina was busy stroking along her crotch with her right hand though focusing mostly on what Kim and James were sharing.

The movements James provide to Kim current change from him bucking forward and back to thrusting up and down inside of his daughter. Kim yells out happily, but sucks in her lips to keep her moans shut and in turn, Britina lean away to avoid being caught in view. “Oh wow…this is hot…” Britina thought, but then shake her head back and forth quickly; shutting her eyes tightly from her resistance.

“No…no…NO!!! I shouldn’t be thinking about these kinds of things. What they’re doing is wrong! What they’re doing isn’t something a father and daughter should do!” Britina screams in her mind, but open her eyes slowly hosting a large amount of want in her eyes. She turn around, lean around the corner in want of more of what Kim and James were up to.

Her eyes widen in disbelief now witnessing Kim bent over against the tree and James pumping inside of her pussy from behind. His hands were gripping the upper parts of her asscheeks as they ripple among the lower parts when colliding with his body. Kim had her head down despite holding onto the tree in front her and her legs spread apart, clearly enjoying the actions of her father.

Every thrust he grants her was strong, deep, and lustful as minor amounts of her collusion could be heard by Britina. James let out a few grunts of his own, but quiet down quickly in realization. He pick up a bit more in his thrusting which Kim let out a louder moan and in turn, Britina shudder in delight then shut her eyes tightly from what was happening.

In her mind, she was trying to imagine the faces Kim and James were making though it proved impossible. Much of her reason had faded with her shaking her hand and rubbing harder on her now moisten crotch. She could feel the material of her bikini sinking into her crouch, her pussy leaking out juices heavily and her desire for pleasure building up inside of her.

She moans without thinking alerting Kim and James which Britina open her eyes in shock of her actions. The trio froze in their tracks from what had transpired between them which Britina sigh heavily to herself. Hosting a great weight in her being, she stands up in place then step around the corner, guilt radiating off of her body. With a guilty smile, she lift her head up and smirk towards James and Kim asking, “Hi guys…did you have fun?”

The few moments the trio shared after Kim and James were discovered by Britina and vice versa were an odd one. Kim, wearing a peach sling bikini was swishing her legs back and forth among the water, facing the vast yard belonging to Britina. James stood close to his child to her right, staring off into the distance with his hands in his swim trunks and a less than noble expression on his face.

Britina was sitting on the edge of a lounge chair with a small table to her left. The umbrella resting inside of it was shut as a pitcher filled with lemonade and tea was resting on top of it with three glasses surrounding it. She was fiddling with her thumbs on top of her laps with a bit of disappointment in her being. Her head was down and her sunglasses were resting on the table across from her as she continues to fiddle her fingers.

She shifts her gaze back and forth among James and Kim until she sigh heavily from the guilt and shame building inside of her. “So…Um…” “When did we start this?” James cut in on Britina’s words before she could finish them. Rather than reply, she nods her head once then turn her head towards James’ person. He had already turned around before her with his arms crossed against his chest as he kept a smile on his face.

The expectation in Britina completely vanishes when witnessing the expression James’ face. She turns towards Kim who had already turned around towards her friend with a wide smile on her face. The expression Kim offered was a kind one, but there were lingering desire in her person. Britina skim her gaze between James and Kim though at times she would stare at Kim’s asscheeks and how her bikini sinks into her asscrack and James’ crotch.

“It’s alright if you want to look as long as you listen to us and keep this a secret from anyone you know. Including our family.” James instructs which Britina nods repeatedly from his words. Kim lifts herself out from the pool and stand up on her feet. The water drip down off her body, giving her a different air compared to before until she reach down to her asscrack with her right hand.

Playfully, she pull the strap out of her crack only to release it from her fingertips; making it snap into her cheeks with her smirking naughty and proud from her actions. The act made Britina blink a few times until she turns her focus to James who nods in approval towards the young woman. “It started a long time ago Britina. Sometime after Kim was about ten or so.” James explains kindly with Kim approach his person at her leisure.

She drop down onto her knees beside him the moment she was close to his person which Britina blush greatly and blink several times at the sight of James and Kim’s current actions. She lifts her left hand up along his crotch, slowly stroking along the outline of his cock without a change in her person or a change in his being. “Kim and I had a deep interest in one another since that day and I showed her everything she knows…” James went on as his demeanor begins to change.

Kim continue to slide her fingers up and down along his outline, causing his erection to grow within his trunks though Kim didn’t allow him to stand up from her actions. The feel of his cock growing and the size of it made her smile lewdly which Britina swallow some of her saliva in disbelief, but didn’t tear her gaze away from Kim’s actions.

“Kim and I made sure to enjoy ourselves to the fullest whenever we could. Being this way has given us a great release when we need it due to our lives. Things are stressful for us and the sex between us is one of the greatest pleasures in the world. You have no idea Ms. Britina.” James explains through a few moans slipping out of his lips from Kim’s actions.

“I…I wouldn’t know really…but…but I’m happy for you two…” Britina replies in shock as she tuck her legs together to hide how wet she was getting from Kim’s actions. “You don’t have to hide your arousal Britina. After all, this is a first for us. We’ve never had a live audience before…” James explains happily despite the moans continuing to leave his lips.

He stops completely and shut his eyes feeling Kim picking up in her stroking. She moves her hands from his crotch then to the top of his trunks. Swiftly, she forces them down to his ankles with his cock flinging out into the open, hard, throbbing and in need of attention. The entire time of James’ cock exposed, Britina follow it shocked and wanting of what he had.

Kim crawl on her knees around to James’ front and was about to take him in her mouth, instead she grasp the base of his cock and stroke it with her left hand. He moan from this, lightly placing his hands on top of her shoulders in enjoyment from her actions. Her fingers were looped around his stiff cock tight as she drag on his flesh to the head then back to the base adding to his pleasure.

“Hey Britina…want to help me out with him? He won’t get enough if I just do it now…” Kim offer with her eyes locked onto James’ cock. “…are…are you sure I won’t be imposing?” Britina yell out eagerly and wantingly which James and Kim pick up on. James turn his focus towards her and smile fatherly and kind while Kim turn around towards her from her left.

“We’re friends aren’t we? I don’t mind sharing as long as you keep our secret.” Kim answers with a wink of her left eye and a devilish smirk on her face. Everything that the two had to offer was filling Britina’s eyes as her lust was taking her over fully. The sight of Kim’s body and how she position herself made Britina breathe heavily while the knowledge of her friend stroking her own father brought out more of her inner desires.

She slide off from the chair she was on then quickly rush towards Kim and James who both smile even more when seeing her running at their location…


	2. Partners in Crime

James host a peaceful disposition with his eyes shut while Kim and Britina work on his standing erection. Kim slides her head back and forth among half of her father’s length, never allowing his head to escape her mouth from her movements. She glides her lips along what her head, feeling the familiar texture and shape of his cock adding to her delight.

At the same time to her left, lacking her swimsuit much like Kim was, Britina was busy assisting her friend and coming to understand the flavors that came off of James’ person. Unlike Kim, she had her eyes open during her actions, running just the tip of her tongue up and down along the available side that was presented before her. “I…I still can’t believe we’re doing this…” Britina thought in a mixture of shame and delight from her actions.

The way she slide her tongue against James was a slow drag, granting her more understanding of what he had to offer. At times, she would sample some of Kim’s saliva whenever she pulls away or lean forward. The taste coming from both of them made her shiver in place at times as she did everything she could to keep from touching either of them.

“My friend…is sucking off her father…and I’m helping her…by licking him…he keeps throbbing…and he’s so hot…I’m not sure…about this, but I like it…” Britina thought lewdly. The shame in her being was fading with each stroke of her tongue though she made no sounds in doing so. She pick up in her pace just a bit which she savor when hearing James letting out a soft moan.

“Is he letting that out for me? Or is it for Kim? Or maybe both of us…? I want to know so badly…” Britina thought lewdly from her licking then lower herself down along James’ length. She made sure to keep the tip of her tongue firmly against him until she stops feeling his ballsack against her tip. Kim didn’t let up in her sucking rather when she didn’t feel Britina’s tongue working on her father, she slide more of her mouth over what he had to offer.

His cock easily slides into her throat, granting her more pleasure that made her moan. In turn, Britina shift her gaze as best as she could towards Kim from what moans coming from her. “She’s deep throating him! Oh my God!!!” Britina screams in her thoughts, completely taken by the scene playing out before her. At that moment, nothing else mattered to Britina other than the sight of Kim pleasuring her father.

Despite her own pleasure flaring up from time to time, she watch closely at the sight of Kim sliding her mouth back and forth to pleasure the man before her. She pulls away from James, retracting her tongue and look up at the man’s face. His eyes were shut, his hands were at his side, a large smile was on his face as if Kim was his true lover. In seconds, the memories of when James took Kim for himself filled Britina’s mind; adding to her already high lustful needs.

She pants a bit from their shared passion and focus greatly on Kim’s current blowjob on her father. Rather than continue to focus on him, Britina crawl backwards from where she was behind Kim’s person. She lowers her down, lay on the surface of the pool area and force her face hard onto Kim’s asscheeks. Kim jump a little bit from this act then inhale a great deal of air knowingly.

To help with the pleasure, James places his right hand firmly along the back of Kim’s head and pulls her closer to him. Kim let out a mixed moan, but James knew better about his child. She continue to suck on what was trapped inside of her mouth and throat, picking up her speed and savoring more of what James was giving her. Some of her saliva seep out from the lowers sides of Kim’s lips with each motion of her head.

Britina was enjoying herself far differently than the father and daughter before her. Carefully, she traces much of her tongue from the bottom of Kim’s asscrack up to the top. She would go back down at the same speed, but swish her tongue back and forth when lowering herself. The heat from Kim’s ass as well as the texture of her skin made the young woman shiver in delight.

She reaches the bottom and repeats the process. Kim could feel her body getting hotter from the double actions on her person. The feel of Britina’s tongue adds to her enjoyment from her pleasuring her father. Much of her pussy juices seep onto the ground almost reaching her spread feet, but she continue to indulge in the sensations coursing through her mouth and her ass.

James forces Kim hard against his person so that every inch of his cock slide down into her throat and in turn, Kim offers no resistance from his action. They shake together from this as James moan out happily from the atmosphere of her mouth and how Kim gently caress the underside of his cock with her slow moving tongue. At the same time, Britina had lowered herself enough to reach Kim’s asshole and the many things it offered to her.

The naughty stench coming from Kim made Britina’s head spin a bit. She did her best to keep her focus when smelling what Kim had with her tongue remaining slightly above Kim’s hole. The knowledge of this brought out much in Britina who lower her tongue down to Kim’s asshole knowing that she had completely ignored it when she licked along Kim previously.

She first presses the tip of her tongue directly against Kim’s asshole; making Kim rise up in place then sit back down on her legs. The reaction made Britina happy with a large amount of playfulness coming out. She pulls back her tongue and press the tip against Kim’s asshole again, gaining the same reaction as before. James picks up on this as he slightly opens his eyes and look down at the two teenagers before him.

His daughter was still managing herself with his cock in her mouth and down her throat. What brought more to his attention was how Britina was laying and her attention towards Kim’s ass. He smiles proudly at Britina and Kim as he shut his eyes and pulls Kim back from his cock. She shudders when he stops her along the edge of his cockhead in which Kim open her eyes towards her father.

Rather than allow him control, Kim bob her head repeatedly fast to pleasure him and gain more of what he had. The taste of his precum landing on the back of her tongue made it more enjoyable to Kim as well as the feel of her asshole being toyed with by Britina’s tongue. Her eyes widen suddenly when feeling Britina swirling her tongue wildly along what Kim had to offer.

Kim’s mind begins to sink further into her pleasure each time Britina move her tongue about what she had. She could feel every stroke of her friend and how precise she was along her asshole as her pussy releases more of her feminine aroma. Both James and Britina pick up on though Britina take in far more than James could. The strong stench coming from Kim brought out something in Britina and from it a desire rise up inside of her mind.

Kim’s sucking on James slow down a bit from the things happening to her until her eyes widen greatly, feeling Britina’s pushing hard against her asshole. The spreading of her asshole, her friend’s tongue invading her and the way Britina was making her melt prove to bring out the most in Kim’s lewdness. Britina had lifted her hands towards Kim’s asscheeks and force them apart to gain better access to her asshole.

Further she push her tongue into Kim’s ass, feeling her walls from this spot and tasting a mild bittersweet taste that surprised her, but didn’t stop her actions. With eyes clenched tightly and her fingers sinking harder into Kim’s asscheeks, Britina thought lewdly and wantingly, “Oh wow…I knew Kim had a great ass…I knew she was something…but I didn’t think her insides would taste so nice…I thought they be dirty…nasty…but she taste…really nice…”

Britina slowly lost herself in her act with Kim’s asshole, pushing her face further into Kim’s ass. The soft feel of her skin made Britina leak out more of her juices and from them her stench mixed with Kim’s. James inhale a great deal of what the two women had to offer though the familiar smells of his child prove to be more to his liking. He didn’t ignore Britina however and savor the light, mild stench she was giving off from her actions.

He shifts his right hand to the side of his daughter’s head as he places his left hand firmly along the side of her head that was free. He sinks his fingers into her scalp and hair then bucks his hips forward and back repeatedly. Kim welcome his actions to face fuck her as her eyes drift upwards towards his body and face. She could see enough of her father’s enjoying face and him moving himself to pleasure her as she drift her eyes back down.

She lifts her hands up at a steady pace around the back parts of her father. Firmly, she slams her fingers and palms down along his asscheeks to further encourage him to fuck her mouth and throat. James knew what his child wants and in response, he picks up his pace. Splashes of Kim’s saliva fly out from where his cock move and her lips slide about with Kim moaning out more in her muffled manner.

Britina listen to this closely and like before, imagine the expressions Kim and James were making. She wriggle her tongue about harder inside of Kim’s anal walls to pleasure her while squeezing her fingers and palms hard on her friend’s asscheeks. She stops for a moment feeling a small orgasm hitting her, but her tongue movements resume despite her enjoyment.

Kim on the other hand let her orgasms hit her repeatedly. The rush of releasing from the double attack on her body made her easy to read and her body accepting of more pleasure. She sucks greatly on her father feeling another need to cum coming on which James laugh a little from. He picks up his thrusting, slamming Kim against his stomach with each pump he gives to her.

Britina’s licking of Kim’s asshole continue in which she notice a change in Kim depending on where she would sample her insides. “Hmmm…when I lick along the bottom parts, she squirms more…when I rub the sides she gets tighter…and when I lick along the top…” Britina thought in a focused manner as she moves most of her tongue against the top of Kim’s upper anal walls.

Kim let out another orgasm from the attacks of her insides and James’ cock still trapped inside of her mouth and throat. Much of the pleasure wash over her harder until James pull out of her mouth leaving her panting heavily. He slam his cock against the center of her face with Kim lifting her head up and moan eagerly from what was now resting on her flesh.

For a few seconds, James rubs his cock up and down along Kim’s face, making sure it brushes over her right eye, against her nose and over her lips. Kim moan out happily from her father’s actions; watching him closely and keeping her eye shut from where his cock was rubbing over her. Each stroke of his cock along her person made her moan out and pant eagerly while Britina listen closely to what was happening before her.

“Okay…I didn’t know Kim could make those kind of sounds…what is he doing to her? I don’t hear sucking and face fucking anymore…” Britina thought curiously without letting up in her tongue movements inside of Kim. James lower his cock down just enough so that his cockhead was just close enough to the bottom of Kim’s forehead and from his actions, he stroke his cock quickly with his right hand.

Kim eagerly pants out in need and knowingly of what her father was going to give to her. He moan and from it a strong squirt of cum fire out from within his cock. The amount given pool along the top of Kim’s head follow by another blast of cum that fly out from the head. Kim stops her actions and basks in the hot cum that flow onto her skin and the throbbing of his cock against her flesh.

He pulls away slowly, gliding his cock down along her face with another blast of cum firing out onto Kim’s person. “Something’s going on!” Britina thought lewdly as she pull away from Kim’s ass and sit up on her knees. She move around Kim’s right and in turn gain the sight of James firing more of his cum onto his daughter’s face around her nose.

The sight fully captivates Britina who stare at James’ releasing cockhead. More of his thick, gooey cum covers Kim’s face who enjoy it greatly. James slides his cockhead down to Kim’s lips and in response, she part them to give him access to her mouth. He carefully aims his cockhead before the opened space that was his daughter’s parted lips and strokes his cock hard.

More of his cum fire out from the head and land inside of Kim’s mouth with some trickling down onto her knees. The scene held Britina’s full attention as the young woman couldn’t tear herself from the lewd scene. James pushes his cockhead against Kim’s lips who spread them apart over his head to accept more. The lingering cum that was inside of James flood out from his head in a lower amount, but the greedy Kim suck over his cockhead eagerly to gain more.

Some of the cum that was leftover inside of James’ cock flow into Kim’s mouth which she drink down eagerly. Some of the cum that James had given to her was flowing down on her flesh almost reaching the lower parts of her face which Kim didn’t react to in the slightest. “That…that looks so hot…” Britina thought lewdly at the sight of Kim’s cum stained face and her sucking on her father.

“That…that looks delicious…” Britina thought weaken, slightly broken and wanting of what Kim had gained. She slowly lean forward towards Kim to gain some of the cum as she stick out her tongue in a lewd fashion to gain some. However, James extends his left hand before her and wags his extended left index finger in front of her eyes. The act completely broke Britina out of her trance and had her turning her focus towards James.

“Now there’s no reason to steal Kim’s meal. You can have your own after she’s done. After all…we have all day right?” James instruct fatherly with a smile on his face. Britina blink at his words and kindness while Kim continues to bask in what her father had and was giving to her currently…


	3. The Shared Workout

“Mmmmm…this taste really good. I can’t believe you made this yourself Britina.” Kim complement while standing by the table with one of the glasses in her right hand. Her attention was on the pitcher across from her at the mixture of lemonade and tea that Britina had made. “I thought you would have asked one of your butlers, maids, or chefs to make this.” Kim continues as she turns her focus to her left, but giggles with a happy smile at the scene across from her.

The scene that filled Kim’s eyes was that of her father, laying down on top of the lounge chair and Britina resting on top of his person. His hands were resting comfortably along her asscheeks; sinking greatly into the slightly sweaty flesh of the young girl. He had his face deep in the crotch of Britina, sampling all that she had among her pussy using only his tongue.

At the same time, Britina was immersed in pleasuring and sampling everything that James had among his crotch. She cupped his ballsack with her left hand, gently fondling him by the second to add to the pleasure. Using her right hand, she stroke him up and down along the base to keep him hard, however it prove to be futile by her efforts as the man kept a strong erection. Finally, she runs most of her tongue eagerly over his cockhead to gain its lingering flavors and more of its shape.

Britina kept herself elevated along James’ person to gain a better understand of his cock as her breasts dangle before Kim’s eyes. She made sure to keep her ass slightly above James’ face, however he would make her come down to his mouth to give him better access to what she had to offer. Kim during this leans against the table slightly, balancing herself with her left hand and sip from her glass at the lewd scene of her father and her friend.

Britina end her licking among James’ cockhead and in turn open her mouth as wide as she could. She drops her head over his cock and pulls in as much as she could of him. At the same time, she moves her hands from where they were, interlock them together among the base and stroke him quickly and hard to grant him a new form of pleasure.

It didn’t change much in James’ person as he glide the tip if his tongue from Britina’s clit area up to the bottom of her entrance. He pulls away and offers the same treatment to her pussy again as he push more of himself between her folds. The numerous jolts of pleasure rush through Britina’s body, but she continue to pleasure James’ cock through her numerous head bobbing and keeping her lips clamped around his cock.

The many flavors from his length flood her taste buds nearly overwhelming her senses each time she samples what James had. The flavors that Britina pick up on made her head melt further and further into the deprave pleasure she had experience before, but much deeper that she had thought before. The lingering taste of Kim’s asshole was overtaken by the mixture of taste that James’ cock offered.

His natural, masculine taste floods her tongue and mouth every time she bobs her head. The lingering flavor of fresh cum accompany the taste of his cock that she eagerly wanted more of. Some of Kim’s saliva was also present among his cock as well as some of her sweat that had made its way onto James’ length. She pauses for a moment among the head from her sucking and stop her stroking.

She could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm much to her disbelief as she savors what was running into her mouth and the actions of James’ tongue along her pussy. James precisely and at his own pace had changed his actions on Britina while devouring much of her juices whenever they fall into his mouth. He was moving just the tip of his tongue repeatedly between her folds close to her entrance, causing more of her fluids to flow out and his saliva to mix.

There was a large part of Britina that wanted to sit firmly on his tongue, but she knew better. Kim push herself off from the table during the actions of the two and circle around them slowly; observing everything that was happening between them. “Oh well…it’s nice to seeing dad having so much fun with you Britina? Is he really that good to you?” Kim inquires playfully then drinks more from her glass.

James didn’t respond, but Britina did through a simple nod of her head. Slowly, she lowers her head down on his cock to gain more of his flavor until she shiver feeling him sliding into her throat. There was some confliction in her being from the length and heat filling her being, evident from her tightening her shut eyes and squeezing him harder than before.

Britina’s actions didn’t cause James any pain or stop him from sampling her as he slides his tongue slowly towards her clit. The sudden change from him made Britina squirm in place and before James could reach his destination, the young woman let out a muffled scream. Kim stops to the left of her friend and tilt her body towards her father. She smirks witnessing her friend shivering on top of James and in turn more of her juices to flow out.

“That felt good…” Britina thought as she slowly open her eyes. She lightens her grip and slides her mouth up and down along what was trapped in her mouth. Her movements though slow were precise and drag much of James’ flesh along. James stops near her clit and lightly flicks his tongue against it to pleasure her much to Britina’s delight.

The orgasm she had gone through before pick up further, making her suck faster and stroke on him once more at the same time. She moves her tongue as much as she could along his cock whenever she moves her head; purposely releasing a good amount of saliva that trickle down to her hands. Naughty sounds fill Kim’s ears from Britina’s actions as well as her father letting out slurping noises purposely.

“No fair daddy…” Kim whispers to herself a little jealous as she rises up back into place. A playful, naughty smirk appear on Kim’s face from her watching of the two before her. Britina shift her head to her right and slide James’ cock into her right cheek in the process with her tongue. Doing this brought more enjoyment to her as she shut her teeth as hard as she could without causing him any pain.

Her head bobbing resume as James’ cockhead thrust against her cheek each time she move herself. Kim interested in what was going on, step around Britina’s person and watch closely at what she was doing now. “Wow! That’s really kinky of you Britina!” Kim exclaims happily yet interested. Her words didn’t reach her friend of James as the two were diving further into the pleasure of one another.

James was busy swirling his tongue around Britina’s clit though he would stop at times and flick against it in an upper manner. The actions on her pussy continue to make Britina weaker and weaker to pleasure who stop her movement with his cock and pull off of him completely. A gasp left her lips and from them, she lean down to the base; releasing his cock from her grasp.

Using just her left hand, she lightly grasps his cock head and lewdly run her tongue heavily along the right side of his cock. She slides her tongue along the underside of his cockhead and offers the same treatment to the left side of his cock. He throbs against her tongue from her actions which she repeats herself and returns to the right side of his cock.

Kim step closer to her father’s location and crouch down to see how he was pleasuring Britina at the moment. She watches for a bit at his tongue movements swirling around her clit or when he flicks his tongue against it. The amount of pussy juice that covered his face was apparent to Kim who watches in a mixture of want and envy. She shut her eyes, stands up in place and moves around to the front of the lounge chair.

Like with her father, Kim crouches down to see how Britina was handling herself. She sips some of her mixture lightly, but didn’t take her eyes off of Britina who was eagerly lapping along the top of James’ cockhead. She held him with just her left index finger and thumb near the middle during her lapping almost obvious to Kim’s presence. She pauses for a moment to look at her friend and blink several times at her.

The envy and want in Kim build up even more, but she put on a friendly smile towards her friend. Britina pull away and in turn force herself to sit on top of James’ face, much to his shock. He was about to lift her off of him, but stop when feeling Kim’s familiar mouth sucking eagerly on his cock. Britina had placed her hands together among the base of his cock, having sticking out from the middle of the open space as she watch a greedy Kim, sucking on her father.

Back and forth she glides her mouth with ease over what her father had as her eyes remain half opened towards his cock. She pulls off of it, letting it smack Britina in the face. The two young women giggle together from this as they lean close and kiss without thinking about it. Their moans fill James’ ears who knowingly allow them to continue.

They swirl their tongues around for a few seconds then pull away from one another. Kim rise up and walk back to the table with Britina watching her closely. She giggles and grind herself over James’ lips who let his tongue rub against her pussy more. Kim purposely bent herself over and shakes her ass back and forth in a tempting manner towards Britina which made the young woman a bit more jealous.

She turn her focus back to James’ cock, but scream out when feeling his tongue sliding inside of her pussy. He wriggles around inside of her hard and deep which made her bite down on her teeth and drool a bit from the experience. She rests her hands on top of his thighs rather than his cock from the pleasure rushing throughout her person. James during this feel her walls contorting around his moving tongue as he gain a great understanding of her insides.

“More…more…keep going!” Britina screams in her mind as the drool flow down along the left side of her mouth. A knowing Kim listen closely to the sounds coming from Britina as she was pouring herself another glass and still sticking her ass out. “Daddy must be playing with her insides for her to make those kinds of sounds…” Kim thought playfully with a smirk on her face.

“I remember the first time he did that to me and…” Her thoughts were cut short from Britina screaming out in orgasmic fulfillment. Kim rise up in place and turn around towards the two seeing Britina standing up on top of James’ face. His tongue had slid deeper inside of the young woman as he held her by her waist tightly. The way his fingers sunk into her flesh show his enjoyment of Britina’s person though it didn’t change much in Kim’s demeanor.

Britina suddenly bounce up and down on top of James’ face to gain more pleasure from the man which he offers by moving his tongue around more inside of her. “And you didn’t make daddy cum. Aren’t you ashamed that you didn’t make him cum?” Kim tease with a playful smirk directed towards Britina. “…sorry…but it feels…so good…” Britina moan out loudly; continuing to bounce on top of James’ mouth.

“So…are you going to let daddy go without feeling good? Make him do all the work?” Kim tease again as she approaches the two from Britina’s left. “No…I want…I want to…” Britina admits though hesitant in her words. She shakes her head back and forth in resistance from what she was feeling then turns her focus towards James’ crotch. Many pants left from her mouth when seeing his hard, wet cock throbbing under her with Kim watching in wait of what Britina would say and do.

“Do…do I say it…should I say it…we’re not blood related…and yet…yet…I…I really want to do it!” Britina exclaims in her mind then shouts, “I want to make daddy feel good while he makes me feel good!” The snap change in Britina’s being was enough to make Kim smirk from ear to ear. Britina dive down to James’ cock and grasp it hard in her hands. Her left hand holds the top while her right holds the middle.

She stares at the cock before her intensely then drop her head once again over the head. She move her hands away, placing them on top of his thighs again as she bob her head from the top to bottom then top again. The wild manner of her sucking made her drool out which Kim observe closely and in delight. “You really do like daddy’s cock don’t you?” Kim calls out almost childishly which Britina nods in agreement.

Her head movements stop and she shudder from another orgasm rushing through her being. James during their conversations and actions was continuing to pleasure Britina’s insides while twisting his tongue back and forth inside of her. The many motions James was giving to Britina made it hard for her not to cum as she drown in pleasure feeling his tongue moving about and her insides coiling around him.

Kim giggles playfully from this and bent over childishly close to them. She lifts her drink up to her lips and finish off what was left, sighing in content when the last of it went down her throat. She returns to watching Britina sucking on James, but the blonde female lift herself up from James and pant out heavily with her head down. “I’m…I’m sorry…I haven’t sucked…a cock like this for so long…I…I can’t do it…I’m really sorry Kim…I’m sorry daddy…” Britina admits in disappointment of herself and the others.

Kim blink a few times at her, rising up in place with her eyes shut. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up like that Britina. Daddy wouldn’t want you to do that.” Kim addresses as she approaches the table calmly. She places the glass down and in turn, James lifts Britina off of his face and stares down at her playfully. “She’s right you know.” James calls out kindly.

Britina look down under herself back at James, panting a bit from the experiences she went through. “I’m not mad and you did a good job. You need to practice that way, you’ll be able to make me cum.” James insists with Kim nodding in agreement. From his words, Britina slide herself off of his person to her right, but stumble a bit in doing so. “Sorry…I’m okay…” Britina states quickly while holding up her left hand before the others.

“Anyway…I have an idea for us if you girls are up for it.” James suggest with a fatherly smirk. “And Britina…” James continues catching Britina’s attention. She turns around towards the man regaining much of her strength from her simple shift in posture. “I don’t mind if you want to call me daddy for the time we’re here.” He admits which cause Britina to blush greatly. Her embarrassment calm and she smirk widely similarly to how Kim was currently.

A few moments pass from when Britina moved herself from on top of James as she and Kim were now pleasuring him in a new way near the pool. James was resting with his legs spread apart, leaning back on his hands. He kept his eyes shut and a smile on his face despite the enjoyment radiating off of his being. The cause was from Kim and Britina both working hard to pleasure his cock.

Kim and Britina both were leaning on their hands and sitting on the pool grounds however they were extremely close to his stiff cock. Using their moisten pussies, Kim and Britina grind themselves up and down along his length to grant him further pleasure compared to before. Kim sat before his left, panting heavily and focusing her gaze on James’ cock. Britina was sitting before his right, keeping her eyes shut and moaning unlike Kim.

They pick up their pace to grant him more and more pleasure as they rise up from the base to the middle, completely ignoring his cockhead. As the two women pleasure his cock, James was able to tell certain differences from their pussies and how their fluids flow onto him. By the second, they made his cock sloppy wet and easier to move which Kim begin to lift herself up first.

Not to be out done, Britina offer the same, sliding herself up and down as she open her eyes towards his cock. They moan together with Britina doing so louder than Kim as the feel of his throbbing cock brought more enjoyment to them both. “I’ve never done anything like this before…it’s so kinky…so naughty…and I can’t…I can’t get enough of this…” Britina thought lewdly as she watches herself sliding up and down on his cock.

James looks towards Britina first who was immersed in giving pleasure to the cock she and Kim were keeping between them. His attention shifts to Kim across from Britina showcasing her enjoyment from what she was sharing with her friend. From the corner of her eyes, Kim notices her father watching them and smirks lewdly towards him. He nods to her and return his focus back to the actions of the two young girls.

The pleasure proved too much for Britina who stop her movements and lean her upper body and head back; screaming out loudly from her orgasmic bliss. She releases a great amount of fluids onto James’ cock from the experience which made her focus more on him rather than herself. She feel him throbbing more against her releasing pussy which made her mind completely submit to the need to go further in the depravity Kim and James had shared before.

The pleasure and pressure building inside of James pick up through his person as he shut his eyes slowly. Kim, knowingly pick up on this and continue to grind herself despite Britina being over her person. It helps to bring more of the pleasure to the surface for James who moans heavily from the actions of his child. The orgasm was slightly calming down for Britina as she could feel Kim’s body heat under her being.

At a slower pace, she resumes her movements along with Kim as it proves to help James greatly. Some of his cum gush out from his cockhead, splattering onto itself then fall down onto Kim’s crotch. Eager for more, Kim grind herself faster with a lewder expression and her eyes open more than before. Britina however slows down in her movements, marveling at the wonder of helping to make James cum unlike her previous attempt.

More of James’ cum escape from his cockhead and splash down onto the two women, more so onto Kim and though the two women enjoy themselves, there was a bit of jealousy coming from Britina’s person. “Wow daddy…you’re really letting a lot out this time.” Kim points out playfully childish, something that Britina pick up on through her jealous gaze.

“Well…it does feel…really good…” James admit through a moan; struggling to keep himself in place through his release. The two women calm down their movements and lower themselves down to let the rest of James’ cum out of his cockhead. Kim watches eagerly at the sight of this while Britina shift her focus among the Possible family near her being.

Britina’s attention drift back to James’ cock; watching it throb out the rest of the cum flowing out from the head. “I want it…I want it right now!” Britina thought in need. Without hesitation, she pulls away from James and Kim, shift herself onto her knees and lean over James’ messy cock. She pull back some of her hair with her right hand and lap along James’ cock; gathering a great deal of his cum with her tongue.

The sight of this shock both Kim and James though the older man was watching with interest at the skills Britina offer. “I want his cum! I want his cum! I want his cum! I want daddy’s cum!” She thought then in realization narrow her eyes from her mental words. “I called him…daddy again…” She thought happily while running her tongue down along his shaft.

Kim watches closely at this at how Britina completely clean up his cum covered cockhead. It brought a lot of enjoyment to her as she pull her leg back and shift herself onto her feet. “Being greedy aren’t we Britina?” Kim teases with a small snicker. Britina paid her words no mind as she continue to lick up whatever cum she could, never taking her eyes off of James’ cock.

The many licks of her tongue brought James’ cock back to life with it standing on end, however, Britina continue to work her tongue along his length to gather up any linger traces of cum she might have missed. James lean forward and extend his hand towards the top of Britina’s head. Gently, he places his palm on top of her head and strokes her gently, complementing, “Good girl…”

His words and gesture stop her completely as she was currently at the base of his cock. She turns her attention towards him and stares at him longingly. From her gaze she watch Kim move around to her father’s left, drop down onto her knees and hold his shoulders slightly protectively. The two young women stare at one another in a competitive manner; showcasing more of their want for the man they had pleasured. James during this simply watches them with a smile as if knowing this would happen…


	4. Poolside Fun

The captivate scene within Britina’s pool had the full attention of the young woman. She continue to remain nude among the warm air around her with a glass of her half and half beside her right, though her entire focus was on the actions of Kim and James. Both were in the water close to the edge near Britina’s left. They were close together as if refusing to be apart as they made the water ripple from their movements.

Kim and James had their eyes shut tightly during their connection with Kim keeping her arms tucked to her chest, trapped behind her father who had his hands on top of the surface away from the pool water. He was moving repeatedly against his daughter’s back; slamming his body against her with a greater force. Though they had their eyes shut, James kept his eyes shut tighter than his daughter during their actions.

“I don’t believe this…” Britina thought, unable to pull away from the lewd scene the Possible family were sharing before her. “We just made him cum a little bit ago and he’s already wanting more…he’s just so hungry for her…I didn’t think it would go this deep…” Britina thought further in amazement; continuing to take in the lewd scene James and Kim were sharing.

Although Britina could see their chest and how they made the water ripple and splash around them, she wasn’t able to witness what was happening in the water’s depth between Kim and her father. Kim and James kept their legs spread, slightly apart from one another though Kim’s toes were curled tightly among the moving water. Each time James move himself within the water, he move his cock deeper inside of Kim, in and out of her pussy.

Kim’s moans build and escape from her lips every time she move herself while James let out grunts of a lighter nature. The familiar feel of his daughter’s tight, wet pussy made it easy for him to move with the water around him assisting him in his pleasuring of his child. He would continue to grunt from his thrusting as his enjoyment build.

“I wonder what’s going through their heads…what they’re feeling right now…I’m really glad I made this pool oxidized rather than using chlorine…I thought think they would feel good having that burning stuff on their crotches…” She thought lewdly as she reaches for her glass beside her. Kim arch herself suddenly and yell out a loud moan; snapping Britina back to her friend’s location with greater interest.

Kim and James shift their heads towards one another as Kim slide her arms back around her father’s neck. Looping them tenderly around them, she open her lips a bit, stick out her tongue in wait of her father’s embrace. He parts his lips as well during his leaning to her until their tongues and lips press against one another. Lewdly, they swirl their tongues inside their shared kiss, Kim was pressing hard against her father in the process.

James during this slide his hands and arms off the pool floor then strongly slam his hands firmly on the fronts of Kim’s breasts; pulling her harder against his body. This took Britina by surprise by the amount of power James displays though her attention was focus on how James had pulled Kim closer to his chest. Britina notice that James wasn’t fondling Kim’s mounds; rather he was simply keeping them firmly in his grasp during his thrusting.

Britina notice how he continues to thrust inside of her though not able to see how James was now thrusting inside of Kim. He was thrusting in a harder manner, pushing in a curve form rather than thrusting straight against her asscheeks. The rippling of her asscheeks give him more pleasure as well as how he wrestle his tongue along his daughter’s at the same time.

Their lewd kiss persists as James feed his daughter much of his saliva and tongue. Kim offer what she could while drinking down ever drop her father gave to her. For a moment, she sticks out her ass to gain more of her father’s cock, but he squeeze her breasts firmly to get her to behave. She moan lewdly and straighten up for him which James quickly resume his thrusting.

He pull away from Kim’s tongue and lips, sliding his own over her tongue which she coo for him to come back. When he releases her tongue from his lips, he lean down and kisses her once again. She happily accepts his lips against her own and together they part their lips and slide their tongues back into the other’s mouth. Britina during this had pulled her glass to her lips and slightly sip on the content slightly jealous and wanting of what Kim was getting.

“I should have taken James’ offer when he made it…” Britina thought a little regretful as the memory from before begin to play out. “Are you sure you don’t want to go for a swim with us Britina? You probably already know how the water feels, but I thought I would ask just to be safe.” James asked kindly towards her now standing at the edge of the pool.

He was looking back at her from over his left shoulder as she was making her way back to the lounge chair. “No thank you daddy…you and Kim enjoy yourselves. I need to recover from that…that wild ride we just had…” Britina admitted in slight weakness, but was eagerly basking in the lingering stench of James on her being. “Oh come on Britina. I thought you would want to cool off after all that hot fucking.” Kim announced playfully as she was already in the pool’s water like she was currently before Britina’s eyes.

“No offense Kim, but I don’t think I can keep up with you just yet…let me get my bearings back, drink some of this half and half and then I’ll see if I can handle more of daddy’s pounding on me.” Britina explained kindly as she turned around and sat down on top of the lounge chair. She leaned herself to the pitcher and one of the remaining glasses while James and Kim watched her for the moment.

“I really should have taken their offer…now Kim’s hogging him all to herself and I won’t get a turn for awhile…what was I thinking?” Britina thought in agitation of her words and actions, continuing to watch the father and daughter enjoy themselves. James ends their long kissing session and slide himself down to her neck. Gently, he kisses along the left side of Kim’s neck, causing her to scream out in bliss when his lips press against her heated flesh.

The pounding of her pussy made it more enjoyable for her as she focuses on everything her father was doing to her. It was short lived however as Kim arch herself and scream out feeling herself cumming from her father’s multiple acts done onto her. “I’m sorry daddy! I couldn’t stop it! It felt so good that I had to cum! Forgive me daddy I’m so sorry!” Kim blurt out in need through her loud moaning.

Watching this and hearing Kim’s words brought out a new sensation within Britina’s being. The further she watches Kim, the further she wanted to take her place. She could feel her pussy getting wet and aching for attention even her asshole was throbbing for James’ touch. She licks her lips in an attempt to recapture some of the lingering pleasure inside of her, but the irritating desire inside of her wanted more.

James pull himself from his daughter’s being suddenly, making Kim moan out in need and weakness. She yells out suddenly when James grasps her hips and hikes her out of the water. The splashing fills their ears while James and Britina were focused on Kim’s body. She crawl onto the pool floor then yell out when feeling her father’s tongue suddenly licking about her folds.

“Mmmmm….” Kim let out in a melting tone, smirking from ear to ear with her eyes narrowing slowly. James was holding onto the outer parts of her asscheeks, spreading them just enough so that he could gain a better access to her pussy. He focuses more along the center of her pussy, taking in her taste among the bulk of his tongue. In doing so, Britina inch herself closer to their location to get a better view.

James drops his tongue down to the upper parts of his child’s pussy and wriggles his tongue against the inner folds and flesh he could feel. He inhales a great deal of her stench and aroma at the same time despite the minor smell of pool water leaking off of her asscheeks. Kim was completely absorb, but her father’s skills and begin to bite down on her lower lip in bliss of the feeling.

He suddenly retracts his tongue then slide it back in to pleasure her once again. He pulls out slightly and slides his tongue down to her clit, rubbing against it violently. Kim screams out and arches herself away on instinct, but push her ass back to grant her body to her father without hesitation. She curls her fingers and toes tightly as the lingering feeling of her orgasm was present in her body.

James wasn’t the least bit concern about these things as he only wishes to grant her more pleasure and gain more of her flavor. He trails his tongue away from her clit and focus more along the inner folds of her lips. He slams his tongue against the left side first then the right then back to the left quickly sending a frenzy of pleasure throughout Kim’s body.

Much of her strength was fading from her father continuing to devour her in this manner which reflects in the lewd fast she was making. It didn’t reach Britina’s gaze as she was too immersed in James’ actions towards Kim’s pussy. His positioning made it harder for her to fully see and in turn, she inch herself closer towards their spots. When closer it proves easier for her to witness James slamming his tongue back and forth along her inner folds. The act was easy as Kim lacked a good amount of pubic hair among the inner parts of her crotch.

His actions among Kim’s pussy change as James slowly slurp his tongue from the lower parts of her pussy to the upper, working mostly on her left side. Kim yells out eagerly from this then shudder when James switches over to the right side of her pussy, offering the same treatment. More of her taste fills his tongue and James stare at her person remembering every bit of his child’s pussy.

After a few strokes of his tongue, James made his way up to her entrance and forces every bit of his tongue inside of her. He buries his face against her tempting asscheeks while flooding her pussy heavily with every bit of his tongue. From the actions of her father, Kim, once again surrender to the pleasure and yell out from another release deep inside of her.

Kim drop completely onto her front, resting on the surface of the ground and begin to laugh in a lost manner, much to the shock of Britina. The young woman’s eyes were completely opened and now focus on Kim’s reaction to James rather than James’ actions on Kim. “I…I don’t believe this…I can’t’ believe this!” Britina thought wildly, continuing to stare back at Kim.

“James can’t be this good! Or is Kim this susceptive to pleasure?” Britina thought further; trying to piece together everything. “I mean yeah…earlier she went wild with him and we had a fun time, but I keep learning more and more about her that’s making my mind race!” Britina thought now letting her shock calm down. “Wait…she might just be letting go…” She went on in her mind then move out of the water.

She crawls over before Kim’s person and stares at her face. What fill her eyes was the look of a woman fulfilled and wanting more of what was being giving to her. The sight of this made Britina’s breathing increase and her heart beat more in want of what Kim was gaining now. “Its not fair…I’ve never made a face like this as far I know…every time I got fucked I was just breathing hard…she looks like she’s really enjoying it…” Britina thought in weakness taking in more of Kim’s features.

Kim had her eyes almost rolled into her head, a wide, open smile on her face as she moan wildly through minor laughter and a small amount of saliva seeping out from the front of her lower lip. The clear enjoyment in the young woman’s face was present to Britina who continue to watch what was happening. During this, James had remained still in his actions with his child.

He move his tongue about the walls of Kim, feeling them coiling around him and getting wetter. The sensation was something James knew too well and enjoyed as he continues to twist and turn his tongue about inside of her. The enjoyment spread to Kim as well with her losing herself more to what her father was giving to her. She swallow some of her saliva in the process, letting her mind go from what was happening to her from James continuing to give her pleasure.

Much of her pussy juices flow down from her crotch and stain parts of her legs. The droplets pick up so fast that they begin to fall down onto the ground where Kim’s elevated ass was. James pull out for a moment then push his tongue back inside of her; smearing the tip of his tongue along the lower parts of her pussy he could feel. In turn, Kim scream out at the top of her lungs from once again cumming from her father’s actions.

“This is just…amazing!” Britina scream out in delight within her thoughts; watching Kim arching herself forward. The face that now fill Britina’s mind was of Kim showcasing the greatest of enjoyment due to her father’s tongue. Her eyes were fully opened, filled with life and desire, her mouth was open wide as she dangled her tongue over her lower lips. However the one thing that Britina couldn’t ignore was how Kim was tremble in sheer satisfaction from the events her father had done to her.

There wasn’t enough time for Kim or Britina to react as James move his hands swiftly and hard to Kim’s waist. He pull her back as he fall backwards into the pool; causing Kim to scream out and Britina to back away from the oncoming splash of water that hit her body. She giggles from this then look about the pool water for the falling Kim and James.

Together, the father and daughter sink to the bottom of the pool though it proves hard for them to stay that way. James releases her from his grasp and in turn, Kim swims over his body. She lowers herself down onto his crotch and accepts him inside of her pussy, moaning hard in the process. She didn’t allow herself to pull away as she quickly kisses him and shut her eyes tightly.

Together, they loop their arms around one another tightly as James’s body sink harder due to Kim’s weight. They move together to pleasure one another adding to the movement of water around them. Kim’s pussy walls tighten hard around James’ stiff cock whenever she slides herself up and down on top of his lap and cock. He throbs from her inners milking him and tightening around him every time she bounce on him, but lower her chest against his to keep herself from moving up.

At times, James would float up a bit, but Kim’s weight made it easy for him to remain submerges in the water. As this was happening between them, Britina was eagerly watching through the rippling water as best as she could. She was leaning over the edge with her ass in the air; steadily watching the scene play out with eager want. Her pussy leaks out even more from their lewd act as she was unable to pull away.

Faster they thrust against one another, giving more pleasure that built up inside of them. They clench their eyes tightly from the lack of air as the bubbles from their kiss seep out and rise up towards the surface. Rather than risking problems to their bodies, Kim and James loosen their grip on one another and stand up on their feet. James pushes himself up from the floor of the pool with Kim swimming with him to help him reach the surface.

Together they splash up from the water and inhale a deep amount of air upon feeling the sun on their bodies. They look back at one another in longing as Kim look more lewd than before. Much of her long hair had covered parts of her face, but she was able to see the man before her that she wanted. She lifts her legs up from within the water and loops them around his waist tightly; doing the same with her arms around his shoulders.

In response, James moves his hands to her asscheeks and grabs a handful of both of Kim’s cheeks firmly. She moans loudly from this as they move together in a strong session of fucking. Faster and harder James moves his hips to feed Kim and at the same time she moans for him greatly, never taking her eyes off his face. His repeated thrusting made his cockhead slam against her womb as she was eager to take in every bit of his cum.

Unknown to them, Britina had moved herself from her previous spot and was now standing across from them from Kim’s left. The sight of them made her pussy leak out even more in want of what they were sharing. They continue move together, James keeping the pace between them as they shut their eyes together at the same time. Kim tilt her head back slightly and scream out repeatedly from the thrust of her father’s cock inside of her.

James and Kim allow themselves to seep deeper into their melting pleasure with the excited Britina watching eagerly. This went on until the father and daughter lean forward together then pulls away suddenly. They yell out in a fit of pure sexual release with Kim’s inner pussy walls tightening around James’ cock; milking him hard in the process.

At the same time, his cock expands greatly with a heavy amount of cum spraying out from his head and inside of her. The cum made Kim’s orgasm stronger as a second follow on top of it making her scream out even more than before. She stares up at the sky in ecstasy of her father’s cum and cock feeling herself losing more of what mind she had left.

Every bit of the cum that James gave to her, Kim eagerly enjoy feeling it fill her womb and seep down around her walls and his cock. Britina could tell from their expressions and screams that they had came together and that Kim was basking in it. More of her jealous came out form this though she watch as Kim and James drown more in their lust than before…


	5. Fun At Night With Kim

A large clap of thunder accompanies the heavy downpour of rain onto the grounds of Britina’s home. Much of the area wasn’t affected with her pool items and furniture put away, the pool itself covered and the doors and windows leading into her mansion shut tight. The wind howls greatly, the raindrops slam against each window repeatedly and on occasion thunder and lightning could be heard in the distance.

For some, the storm would have been a problem, but for those within the mansion it was a different story. James was slumbering peacefully within his designated room, naked to his surroundings and under some thin sheets. Kim as well was sleeping peacefully within the room granted to her. Like her father, she lacked any form of clothing, but was curled up on top of the sheets; hugging one pillow happily during her slumber.

The same could not be said about the slumbering Britina who stir repeatedly on top of her bed. Back and forth she tosses and turn, her mind riddled with the memories of the day’s events. Kim and James within the pull enjoying themselves, her tasting of James’ body, secretly watching the father and daughter fucking one another, each event fill her dreams, causing her to stir further.

Back and forth she tosses her head quickly or jerks her body from one side to the other in her sleep. Another clap of thunder made her eyes widen and she sit up in place. Heavy pants escape from her lips as she remains hunch over her slightly drenched legs. She was wearing a slightly cute and sexy see-thru pink gown of custom design that allows one to her breasts through the material. Much of her stomach and upper areas could be seen despite the design as well as the light white fur like material running along the wrist and outer lining of her attire.

“…I can’t sleep…” She mutters to herself, looking down at her legs and crotch. “No matter what I do I can’t stop thinking about them…what they did, what we did, what we did to each other…the words we spoke…I can’t get them out of my mind…even how we moan is still driving me nuts…” She continues in her muttering; placing her right hand against the front of her face gently.

For the moment, she takes in her surroundings and inhales a good amount of the smells surrounding her. Her natural, feminine odors pick up, but the lewder ones were mixed in as well; adding to her frustration and needs. Much of her sexual desire was resurfacing from what she had gone through in her slumber which made her mind race again.

The images of the Possible family run through her mind as she fall backwards onto the bed and spread her legs and arms for the moment. Slowly, she lifts her left hand up from the bed and inch it close towards her exposed crotch. The anticipation of her own touch made it more exciting for her as she remember James’ tongue ravaging her pussy from earlier.

She gently places her fingers along the top of her pussy, wincing when feeling them pressing down on her clit. A wanting moans escape from her lips as she gently slides her middle and ring fingers up and down along her hardening clit. “Not bad…it does feel good when I touch myself…” She thought, focusing on the pleasure that came from her actions.

She stop her movement and change to rotating her clit clockwise as it made her shut her eyes and moan again. Her actions made the memories resurface in her mind of Kim being taken in secret by James. The taboo sight made her bite down on her lower lip, getting off further from what she could remember. “I was so wet from watching them….” She thought lewdly.

A quick pinch of her clit made her arch her crotch up and brace her feet hard onto the surface of her bed. She continues to do this gaining a better sensation inside of her despite a slight emptiness that follow. She recall more of what was done by the three of them including how James ate out his child when he had her bent over outside of the pool.

“He’s so skilled…he uses his tongue so well inside of us…and Kim…you looked like you were really enjoying yourself…enjoying yourself to the point…that anything you did…you would get off…” Britina thought lewdly as she drops her crotch down onto the bed. Panting escapes her mouth once again and from it, she slides her fingers down along her pussy; releasing her clit from her grasp.

Halfway down along her wet pussy, Britina spread her pussy lips as much as she could however, she ache not feeling anything from her pinkie and index fingers spreading her open. She lift her other hand down towards her pussy and begin to gently stroke them against her entrance. Moans left from her lips rather than pants as she continues to pleasure herself in this manner.

She lightly gyrate her hips from the sensations filling her being though much of her mind continue to recall what James and Kim were sharing. “It’s not fair…I gave into this and yet I don’t feel complete anymore…I feel so…so empty…” She complains in her thoughts despite showcasing a face of pure sexual drive. “Kim…you looked so alive…and James…you were such a man with her…” She continues in her mind now releasing her spread lips from her hand.

She moves her right hand to her face while leaving her left along her pussy. She forces her left middle and ring fingers into her pussy; moaning out from penetrating herself. At the same time, she suckles eagerly on her left index finger first to gain the flavors that linger from her wet pussy. “I’m wet sure…but not like how I was before…it feels good…but I can’t fucking get to where I want!” She complains in her mind while shifting her sucking to her middle finger.

She moves her finger up and down through her lips, lapping her tongue along her finger to gain the flavors that linger while continuing to plunge her right fingers in and out of her juicy pussy. “I want more…I want more of what was happening…I want to feel more of that!” She screams in her mind letting her wild desires get the better of her and more of her rational thoughts vanishing in the process.

Her lower body jerks up from her orgasm which made her entire body tremble; however, it wasn’t enough for Britina. She let it ride out until the end then lower herself down and remain still for the moment. She breathes heavily through her nose from what she went through then pulls her hands out from where they currently were. Her eyes shift between the two of them as a flash of lightning illuminate the room.

The clear view of her hands covered in her saliva and pussy juices offer a drive inside of her that made her mad and equally horny. She drops her hands down onto the bed, push herself up and turn to her left. When her feet touch the floor of her bedroom, she stands up onto her feet with narrow eyes and reach to remove the attire covering her naked frame.

Minutes passed from when she self pleasured herself and from it, Britina was causally moving through the hall of her mansion; feeling the cool breeze of the atmosphere among her body. Her nipples were hard from both her pleasuring and the air hitting her, but none of it bothers her. She walks with purpose with each step, keeping her slightly dry hands to her side as her eyes were fixated on one door in particular during her advance.

She pauses and turns to her left at the shut door, her breathing increase in excitement when looking it. A slow turn towards the door and she extent her right hand towards it. She presses against the material to no avail of opening it, but then reach down to the knob and grasp it firmly. One turn to her right and the door was opening. She smiles from this and push the door open to make her way in.

The elegant, lavish bedroom had anything one would want in a high class lifestyle, but none of those things mattered to Britina. All that matter was that Kim was laying in the center of her large bed on her right side. Another clap of lightning illuminate the room allowing Britina to see everything that Kim had to offer. The knowledge of this gave her pause and from it, she step back lightly to the opened door and shut it gently without making a sound.

She presses herself up against the door and blink for a moment at the sight of Kim’s body. “I never had a full chance to look Kim over like this…When I think about it…she has a body that I couldn’t have.” Britina thought with a blink of her eyes. She pushes herself from the door and shifts her body around to her right while looking down at her backside.

“Look at my ass…its good, but Kim has a bubble butt…that kind of ass that guys would want to sink their hands into…its nicely shaped…good to look at…hmmm….” Britina thought while narrowing her eyes. She turns around in place and look down at her chest closely with some interest in her person. She moves her hands carefully to the undersides and lifts them up with a smile on her face.

“Although…my chest is a bit better than hers when I think about it…she has a slight curve to hers and mine are nice and round…I’m also a bit bigger than…” Her mental words were cut short from a light sound hitting the floor; snapping her out of her thought process and turning to her left. “What was that?” She thought with a few blinks of her eyes. She tucks her arms before her chest and look around the space where she heard the sound.

What caught her attention was something rolling slowly on the floor then roll around opposite from how it moves before. A puzzled look form on her face as Britina step forward to investigate. She lightly tiptoed ahead until she stop taking in the long, white design of the Hitachi wand resting on the floor. “What the?” She thought in disbelief then drop down onto her knees.

“I didn’t think Kim brought something like this…” She thought in further disbelief as she reaches for the wand’s end with her right hand. “Oh wow…” She whispers to herself in admiration of the toy in her grasp. She run her left hand up and down among all sides of the toy she could feel, marveling at its design and how clean it smell and feel to her touch.

“Wait…” Britina thought quickly as her eyes widen greatly. “Is this the only thing Kim brought with her?” She thought further with great interest. She looks around her surroundings as fast as she could and from it, she caught a glimpse of Kim’s luggage close to her bed. “So…she’s been busy after we all went to sleep…” Britina thought with a naughty smirk on her lips.

Carefully, she lowers the wand down to the floor, but pause in realization. She sit up on her knees and carefully rise to her feet; keeping the wand grasp in her right hand. At first, she focus on the toy in her grasp then turn around towards Kim’s bed; noticing that she had rolled over onto her left side. The sight of Kim’s front facing her made a strange form of excitement to build inside of her.

However, the curiosity within Britina proves to win out over the fear and concern that was building inside of her. The excitement, curiosity, and want within her won over every other emotion lingering inside of her, and from it, she step forward carefully towards the bed. Closer, Britina step towards the bed, focusing on the luggage close to the bed rather than the slumbering Kim.

When she was close enough, Britina drop down onto her knees and lean down to the luggage before her eyes. She notice that the luggage before her was left opened as an assortment of sexual toys were resting inside. Each cleaned, varied in size and of different types that made Britina’s eyes widen greatly. “I…I need to see all of these!” She screams in her mind while reaching for the closest item within the luggage before her eyes.

A few moments pass and Kim had rolled onto her back comfortably, leaving behind the pillow she was clenching onto. A wide smile was on her face during her slumber as she seems at peace. However, she begins to stir in her slumber, moaning lightly from something against her pussy. She licks her bottom lip then her top when the sensation and weight against her pussy pick up follow by another moan.

“Mmmm…daddy…are you going to tease me now…You can do what…ever you want…” Kim admits through her sleep follow by another lick of her bottom lip from what was running through her being. “That’s good to hear sis…but I’m not daddy…” Britina announce playfully. Kim’s eyes open wide from hearing Britina’s words as she look ahead with blurry eyes.

It took her a few moments to regain much of her focus and from it, she saw Britina over her with her arms resting along the outer side of her body, her breasts dangling down over her chest and Britina’s hair down from its usual form. “Britina…what are you…” “I’m sorry that I woke you up sister…but I couldn’t help it anymore…It was so much fun getting to know what you like in your toy collection…” Britina interject then smirk from ear to ear.

Kim stare at her as best as she could then moan without feeling anything against her pussy. “I’m sorry…I was using one of your wands…those things are amazing…I tried it on myself before and it made me extra wet…you have so many fun toys I don’t know why you didn’t share them with me before sister…” Britina continues while narrowing her eyes lewdly towards Kim.

Kim knew that something was off about Britina, but didn’t react in a manner to let it out so easily. She simply breathes in the scents coming off Britina’s pussy and wiggles a little in need from the lack of stimulation to her pussy. The change in Kim’s person made Britina smirk in delight. She crawls back from the laying Kim until she stops at the edge of the bed.

“I found something super interesting that I wanted to share with you Kim…I hope you’ll let me use it on us big sis…because I love how it looks and feels when I touch it…” Britina announce with her ass towards Kim. Kim sits up a bit and notices a good assortment of sex toys resting among the sheets. She couldn’t tell if they had been used or not, but states kindly and welcomingly, “Sure sis…do whatever you want…” Britina smirk happily hearing this while Kim thought, “How many of them did she used?”

In less than a few seconds, Britina was on top of Kim’s body, keeping Kim’s legs close to her person and her arms under Kim’s head. Kim had looped her arms around Britina’s body as the two were moving together, moaning out heavily from their new connection. Stuffed deep inside of their pussies was a thick, purple, doubled headed dildo of large size that spread their pussies apart.

The toy was heavily soaked in the pussy juices of both women as Britina move herself eagerly and hard to pleasure not just herself, but Kim as well. The amount of juice Britina was giving off seep down past the middle of their shared toy from her bouncing up and down or rocking back and forth in place. She didn’t let up from her actions, shifting between numerous actions to pleasure herself and Kim.

Kim during this submits to the control and pleasure that Britina was giving her as the dildo inside of her rub on various parts of her pussy. Much of her juices seep out mixed with some of Britina’s juices that fall down onto her pussy. Together with Britina on top of her, Kim moan out greatly as the two kept their eyes shut tightly during their exchange.

Britina drop down and kiss Kim deeply which she return the same kiss; tightening her grip on the woman that was giving her so much. “I’ve never had a chance…to experience something like this…” Britina thought lewdly; letting more of herself go during her rocking. “Wow…I didn’t think Britina had it in her…she’s doing this so well that I wouldn’t be it if I hadn’t…gone through this with her…” Kim thought in a mixture of impressed and heavy arousal.

Britina change her movements to hard bouncing on top of Kim; mimicking how James had pummeled both of them previously. It forces Kim to break the kiss and moan out greatly from what she was gaining currently. “Does it feel good Kim!? Does it feel like when daddy fucks you!?” Britina exclaims loudly; letting more of herself go by the second.

“It feels good…it feels really good…daddy is just…different from the toys…you can’t…compare them…that’s not fair…” Kim blurt out in weakness. Undeterred by Kim’s words, Britina continues to bounce herself repeatedly to pleasure the young woman under her person. “You’re right…nothing feels as good as daddy’s cock…this feels great…but daddy feels way better…” Britina admits through her moans.

She slam her lower body down hard against Kim’s; forcing the dildo deep inside of both of them. Kim arch herself under Britina which cause their breasts to rub harder than before while Britina herself scream out in deep need. She could feel the dildo pressing hard against her womb, trying to seep inside of her. Much of her juices seep out and mixed with Kim’s during this act until Britina return to bounce up and down on top of Kim’s body.

The hard, quick, powerful slams from Britina raise the pleasure the two shared together. Kim let out more moan until she stick out her tongue in need of Britina’s. The young woman offer hers in turn as the two women swirl their tongues lewdly together. As this went on, Britina’s slams on top of Kim continues adding sharper, stronger sensations that rush through Kim.

Together, they push up against one another and broke away from each others tongues. They scream out feeling a strong orgasm hitting them and from it, Britina slam her crotch down to make sure that she and Kim remained connected. They quiver from the sensations of cumming climbing inside of their bodies as it seems to go on forever. Kim moans out greatly, but Britina had surrendered far more to the pleasure compared to the one under her.

When the high of their sexual release end, Britina push herself up and pant heavily, only allowing their connection to remain between their hard, sweaty nipples. Kim loosens her grip on Britina to the point that her tired arms drop down to her sides on the bed. “That…was really good…” Kim praise with Britina nodding repeatedly in agreement.

Britina pull away from Kim’s person with a moan feeling the dildo escape from inside of her the moment she was away from Kim’s person. She sits down on the sheets and reaches for what was sticking out of Kim’s person with her left hand. She gently pulls the dildo out, causing Kim to moan out in the process and pull it towards her face eagerly and wantingly.

She caresses the toy in her hands only to wildly run her tongue against the dildo as much as she could. The mixture of flavors and heat coming off of it made Britina’s mind race wildly for more. Kim regains enough of her presence to see this lewd scene of Britina devouring their juices in so much earnest. “…wow…” Kim thought in shock then blinks her eyes a few times at the scene.

Much of the juices were gone leaving just Britina’s saliva which brought her some annoyance. She places the toy down and reaches for a black anal plug that caught her attention. “Do you mind if we do this together big sister…” Britina offers as she lifts the one plug up in her right hand. Kim sit up in shock of her holding it with a giddy smile on her face.

“Oh no…I was going to ask daddy to put that inside of me…I didn’t clean the other one yet…” Kim thought quickly, slightly resentful of what Britina was holding. However, the lewd smile on her face betrayed much of her inner feelings the longer she stare back at Britina’s person. Britina smirk back in a similar manner which almost mirrored Kim’s being.

Kim, at a slow pace, rotates herself in place until she was on her front. She sticks her ass up high into the air and rest on her legs and arms as comfortably as she could. She playfully wiggles her asscheeks back and forth to tempt Britina though there wasn’t a need to. The young woman stares heavily at how Kim shakes her backside. She focuses on the shape and how Kim moves herself as she lifts the anal plug to her lips.

Placing the small end to her lips, Britina gingerly licks along the plug; leaking out a heavy amount of her saliva on it. Not for a single second did Britina pull her attention away from Kim’s ass movements. Using her left hand, she reach down to her crotch, spread her legs and stroke along the top of it despite being heavily aroused around from what she went through.

This actions end shortly as Britina lean forward and crawl towards Kim’s person. She push more of the plug into her mouth, inhaling on it to keep it in place in her lips then reach for Kim’s asscheeks. She sinks her palms hard into Kim’s ass which made Kim moan out heavily and shut her eyes. She was looking back at Britina from her left, but had turned her head forward the moment she felt her friend sinking her palms into her asscheeks.

Britina spread Kim’s cheeks as much as she could; gaining the sight of her familiar pussy and asshole. “She’s so soaked…so much of her juices reached down to her asshole. I don’t even need to work much here…but I want to…” Britina thought then move her left hand from Kim’s ass. She spit out the plug into her grasp then pushes her face hard against Kim’s asscrack.

A loud, shock scream erupt from Kim; forcing her eyes open and her tongue to stick out. It was all due to Britina running her tongue lewdly into Kim’s asshole. She wriggle around the inner walls of Kim’s anus, tasting her and feeling her walls rubbing and tightening around her moving tongue. “She’s not dirty at all…she’s keeps this part of her really clean…no wonder daddy likes it so much…I wonder if he’s the one who made her do it so much…” Britina thought lewder while sampling more of Kim’s insides.

Words escape from Kim both mental and physically from feeling Britina playing around inside of her asshole. The disbelief slowly changes to lewd welcoming of her friend pleasuring her. The mixture of pussy juice and saliva made it easy for Britina to sample more of Kim until she pull away; leaving Kim a bit disappointed. She wiggle her ass back and forth for attention from Britina until she gasp feeling the tip of the anal plug against her slightly stretched asshole.

“Don’t worry sister…I wasn’t going to let it end that soon…I just had my feel of sampling your ass…I think daddy would have more fun doing that than me…” Britina admits follow by her giggling at pushing more of the plug against Kim’s asshole. At a slow pace, Britina push the plug further into Kim’s asshole while watching in delight how she stretch from the act.

The slow push of the plug inside of her intense the pleasure Kim was feeling. It prove to be an enjoyable experience for Kim who bite down on her lower lip and drop her head in pleasure of the plug spreading her holes open. She shudder heavily feeling more of it being push into her until she rock forward, lift her head up sharply and scream at the top of her lungs.

Feeling the plug suddenly force inside of her brought a stronger sensation that made her toes curl and her tugging hard on the sheets under her being. She smirks from ear to ear from the sudden rush of pleasure while Britina had pushed the bottom of the plug in harder with just her thumb. “Oh big sis…you look so amazing like this…I can’t believe how good it looks to have you with this plug inside of you…” Britina complement while pushing more of the plug inside of her.

Kim screams out in deep want and drops her head once more onto the bed; trying to recover some of her strength from what she went through. Britina, in a dominate form, watch closely at how Kim react to this form of pleasure then turn her attention to the discarded Hitachi wand. Reaching for it with her left hand, she turns it on and places it directly against Kim’s clit and much of her pussy.

“AHHHHH!!!” Kim screams out in shock once more from the vibration of the toy rubbing on her body. Her entire body shakes from the sensations coursing through her with her staring ahead. Britina didn’t change in her posture, but smirk even more from how much wetter Kim was becoming from the actions she had taken. She inch closer to get a better view as the thunder outside claps once again.

A sudden need to cum wash over Kim which she scream out feeling herself cumming, but there wasn’t any time for her to fully enjoy her release. Britina turn the wand’s settings to max and from it, Kim screams out in complete weakness from what she was feeling. The rubbing of the wand on her body combine with her orgasm rising up, she drools in weakness and her eyes roll into her head greatly.

Britina move the wand slightly upwards along the left of Kim’s pussy then to her right making more of her juices flow out at a rapid rate. More pleasure surge inside of Kim to the point that another orgasm won over her entire being. Her mind was being filled with the need to cum repeatedly as her eyes roll completely into her head. She screams out from the pleasure until her screams turn louder from the wand rubbing along the entirety of her pussy.

Kim full surrender to the pleasure and drop down onto the bed, weaken by what had gone through her person and the multitudes of orgasms that run throughout her body. Kim slowly fall down onto her right; leaving the wand from her person and Britina blinking in shock of what had happened. “Uh oh…I think I went too far…do you think I went too far big sis?” Britina questions playfully, but Kim was unable to answer.

“Oh big sis…if you’re going to rest then there’s no reason for you to have this inside of you…” Britina address while turning the wand off. She tosses it away and reach for the plug still inside of Kim’s asshole. Using each of her fingers, she pulls it out from inside of Kim and lifts it up before her face with a wide smile on her face. The strong stench coming from it fill Britina’s nose as she shift to her right and climb off the bed.   
“I’ll make sure to put this to good use big sis…right now in fact…” Britina proclaims then move her right hand to her asscheeks. As best as she could and has fast as she could, she force the plug against her asshole and relax her asshole. She moan then scream out feeling the thick, wet plug invading her asshole and sending strong pluses of pleasure throughout her body.

“Oh yeah…it feels even better since it was inside of you big sis!” Britina exclaims gaining no answer from Kim. She drops her head happily and pants out from the sudden rush of pleasure and the plug now resting firmly inside of her asshole. “I’m gonna…go see daddy for a bit…why don’t you rest…and we’ll play later…maybe…” Britina offers as she slowly turns around towards the door from her left.

She shudders many times from the plug within her as she continues playfully, “That is…if daddy doesn’t want me to be his favorite…” The words that Britina let out had a tease behind them, but to Kim she wasn’t fully sure about them. She listens to Britina departing from her bedroom and shutting the door behind her as lightly as she could.

Another clap of thunder fill the air as Kim regain a little bit of herself from the orgasmic sensations still lingering inside of her. “If you think…I’m gonna give daddy up…you’re…dead…wrong…” Kim thought in weakness, but still holding strength behind her mental words…


	6. Fun At Night with James

The storm had picked up a bit as the raindrops bang hard against the windows and walls of Britina’s mansion. The claps of thunder and lighting didn’t bother the young woman as she advances into James’ room as quietly as she could. He continues to sleep peacefully under the thin sheets, remaining still in the center with a few pillows under his head.

Carefully and quietly, Britina shut the door and lock it while sporting a naughty lewd smirk on her face. She narrows her eyes towards James person then lightly advance towards the bed. She made it to the foot of the bed in a matter of moments, but before going after James, she surveys his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing truly caught her attention unlike with Kim though it didn’t change her want of the man in the bed.

She lean herself along the foot, crawl up onto the sheets then rise up onto her feet making sure to balance herself without waking James up. She lightly steps towards his person; focusing on his peaceful slumbering face as her want pick up by the second. She reach the head of the bed, spread her legs over his face and watch as her wet pussy begin to drip juice down onto his nose.

The first few droplets did nothing to stir James from his slumber until a few more land into his nose and along his lips. He shakes under his sheets then blink a few times from more of Britina’s pussy juices dropping down onto his face. A few blinks of his eyes and his vision fully came to him, just in time for a clap of lightning to illuminate Britina’s person.

Her entire attention was on him, showing a face that he had never seen before in her. At first, concern riddle his being, but in its place came a form of wonder about the young woman present over him. “I’m sorry to wake you daddy…but I couldn’t wait anymore…” Britina announce lightly much to James’ building curiosity. “Daddy…please fuck me…” Britina continue in a cute needy tone as her expression softens.

James slowly rises up from under the sheets and stares up at the face of Britina. Much was present in her expression which became clearer to James from another clap of lightning in the room. He shift his gaze quickly between Britina’s face and her crotch and back again. There was enough time for James to notice the amount of pussy juice now flowing down her inner thighs and how much need the young woman was radiating.

As the storm continues outside, Britina was laying flat on her stomach, her legs spread apart and her hands pulling hard on the sheets she was laying on top of. She moans out heavily from feeling James’ tongue and fingers working her pussy in a rapid, precise manner. It was different than what she had known as he works her pussy in a manner that brought out more between the two of them.

James was laying down on the bed similar to Britina while pulling her left asscheek away to give him better access. His right index and middle fingers were moving back and forth inside of Britina’s soaked pussy as her inner walls had tightened around his fingers. In addition to pussy being fingered and her ass pulled away, James was busy lapping along the space of her pussy between her lips.

He slides his tongue up and down along the inner folds of her space, drinking in her juices and memorizing the way she tastes. More moans left out from Britina who didn’t fight against the building pleasure inside of her, let along the lingering pleasure that she held from her time with Kim. “Now why in the world is she keeping one of Kim’s plugs in her asshole? Something about this is a bit off…” James thought curiously, but didn’t let up on his actions.

He playfully rub the tip of his tongue against the left side of her pussy than her right and back again causing Britina to lick her lips rather than bite down on her lower one only. As this went on, James lifts his left hand up and spank on top of her asscheek. It made Britina scream out happily until her entire body shudder from a strong orgasm washing over her.

James stops his movement the moment he feels the change in her insides, knowing what was happening to her. He allows her to finish her release with his fingers still trapped within her pussy walls. His tongue was slightly below her entrance as he continues to absorb her fluids and savor her taste. Soon, Britina drop her head in weakness, breathing out heavily and from it, James pull away from her with trails of pussy juice following in the process.

Without James inside of her pussy a small amount of emptiness flood her being until she feel his hands tenderly holding onto the lowest parts of her waist. He pulls her up so that her ass was in the air which she didn’t resist in the slightest. He stops his pulling of her body and simply stares at the holes before his gaze. He didn’t anything to her other than observe her holes and the shape of her cheeks.

Some impatience builds within Britina from the lack of stimulation and James’ touch on her body. She whimpers in need, but James did nothing to give her more. He continues to take in what she had feeling himself getting harder from the way he denied her. The impatience within Britina was winning out and from it, she whimpers more for him to give her attention.

She pushes her ass up into the air and shakes it back and forth to gain his attention; trying to mimic how Kim would do so. James narrow his eyes in disappointment of her then slap her across her ass with his left hand. Britina moan feeling him finally giving him some attention and continue to shake her as sin this manner. James back hand spanks her ass with the same hand making her rock forward and yells out.

“Now young lady…you don’t need to try and be like Kimmie…you should be yourself and not try to be her.” James command fatherly yet sounds sterner than before. “I’m sorry daddy…but I can’t help it…I can’t wait anymore…I’m so horny for you and you haven’t given me as much as you’ve given to Kim.” Britina blurt out eagerly without turning her head to him.

“I want you inside of me and reshape my pussy to be like your cock…I want you to pummel me without mercy and make me scream out hard…don’t leave me like this…you can tease me…you can fuck me…you can do anything to me, just don’t ignore me like this…is driving me crazy…” Britina admits loudly and in the process slow down her ass movements until she stops completely.

James remains silent to her words until she finishes moving her ass. He lean up and grasp the tops of her asscheeks, making Britina moan out longingly and wantingly of the man. He pull her asscheeks apart and rise himself up just enough to allow his cockhead to brush up against the front of her pussy. He smears it up and down between folds slowly, soaking his head in her flowing juices which build the pleasure they both shared.

The wanting Britina moan out feeling his cockhead moving along her flesh as he stare down where his cock and her pussy were connected. The naughty smells coming off of her and his own mixed making James’ breathing increase. However, he didn’t give into the urge of penetrating her and continue to slide his cockhead along her pussy lips and her inner flesh.

Britina whimper out in a moaning manner though savor how he was treating her with his movements. She yells out without warning from James sinking his fingers harder into her asscheeks and pulling her closer to him. This made his cock slide up more against her pussy which brought a louder moan out of Britina. The familiar feel of his stiff cock against her pussy made her want him even more however James continues to deny her his meat.

Outside of the bedroom, leaning against the door with her back, a naked Kim was sitting on the floor, listening closer to what was going on inside of the bedroom. There was a small amount of hatred in her being, but that was being kept in checked by the thick, slime green colored dildo she was pumping in and out of her pussy with her left hand. Her moans escape from her lips lightly each time she push and pull her toy within her; making a mess with her juices flowing down onto the floor.

Inside of the bedroom, James changes his actions with Britina, no longer grinding his cock against her pussy. He begins to move her back and forth with her asscheeks in his hands to get off, feeling the heat of her pussy and juices coating him. This act on her body made Britina moan out in a mixture of surprise and lustful want from each stroke and pull James did with her.

Her neediness of the man behind her made it harder for her to fight against her inner desires. It reflects from her pussy leaking out more of her juices and how hard her clit had become. It wasn’t just her pussy, but the rest of her body showing signs of sexual need and build up that James was bringing out within Britina. “He keeps teasing me like this…why does it feel so good when he does it…” Britina thought lewdly due to James’ continue actions on her.

Her breasts sway back and forth in the air with her sweat flying off and her nipples throbbing hard in need. The sweat among the rest of her body flows off her skin to the bottom of her person at rapid movements. Her eyes roll into her head, her grip on the bed tighten and her toes curl so much that another orgasm was building up just from James’ continuous teasing.

He stop without warning and pull away, but in turn, Britina whimpers and push herself back hard against his now throbbing cock. She smears herself against him to gain more pleasure from him, whimpering again in want of the man as she wanted more of him pleasuring her. James picks up on this and simply watches in want. “Daddy! Fuck me!” Britina blurt out loudly which Kim pant out hearing her declaration.

“Yes daddy…fuck her…fuck her raw…” Kim whispers to herself lewdly; losing herself more to the pleasuring of her pussy and hearing Britina’s words. Many things rush through her mind about what James could be doing to her, but focus on plunging the dildo deeper inside of her. More of her juices flow out along her crotch and thighs as well as her fingers whenever she moves the dildo inside of her.

James pulls away from Britina, gaining her whimpers as he lift his right hand from her asscheek. He grasps the base of his cock and smacks the head multiple times along the upper parts of her pussy while narrowing his eyes. He continues to smack on her pussy then without a second thought, push his cockhead inside of her entrance. She tightens from feeling him invade her without warning which was follow by a loud scream of passion that made her smile.

James shake a little bit from the feel of her hot, wet, tight pussy wrapping around his cockhead, but he didn’t let it lose himself. He lean down a little bit from her person and in turn, Britina lower herself down follow by more of her whimpering. She sit down on top of his lap feeling his cock sliding inside of her pussy until the head was kissing against her womb.

Drool seep out from the left side of her mouth as she open her eyes and stare ahead happily from what she had done with the man. On her own, she bounces her ass and hips up and down on top of his cock violently; savoring how her cock felt inside of her tight hole. Whenever his cockhead collide with her womb, she feels powerful sensations and jolts of pleasure rushing throughout her body that made her moan louder.

James lean back and watch closely, keeping his left hand on her asscheek despite her bouncing on top of him. He smiles wide from her movements as minor amounts of sweat form on his body differently from Britina. The young girl moans during her bouncing on top of him until she slam herself down and smear her ass and hips back and forth to further enjoy herself.

Her walls tighten around James’ cock from her change in actions until she stop in the center and bounce up and down again on his cock. She was able to feel his flesh being pulled by her as well as her inner walls tighten more on his cock from her actions. “Daddy…daddy your cock feels so good…I want more of it!” Britina yell out at the top of her lungs; losing herself to the pleasure they were sharing.

James during this was able to keep much of his mind intact though he continues to enjoy her movements on top of his lap. He playfully spanks her left asscheek, causing Britina to scream out, but she resumes her actions on top of him. When she reaches the head of his cock, she begins to gyrate her hips in a unique manner to pleasure him. It caught James’ attention as he watches her move about in the dimly lit room.

As it continues, Britina pant out sounding similar to a bitch in heat and from it, Kim pant out in a lower tone from what she could hear now lean up even more to the door. Lost in her pleasuring and now fully sitting on the dildo rather than moving it, she pleasures herself further by groping her breasts hard. She pulls on them imagining what could be happening, but at the same time, there were hints of jealousy from Britina’s time with James.

“I don’t normally get like this…but she’s not playing fair by keeping me out…” Kim thought as she open her eyes for a moment and shut them. She could feel an orgasm building up inside of her, but when it reach its peek, she calm down and stop everything she was doing. “Not yet…not yet…” Kim thought lewdly in wait of her need to cum to calm down.

“Cumming…cumming…cumming!!!” Britina screams out at the top of her lungs and arc her upper body up from the bed. Her entire body shakes from her release with her legs showing the most weakness. Her inner walls tighten hard around James’ cock mostly among the upper part and mild with her juices flowing out rapidly. He savors how her insides feel when this was happen, but didn’t show any change in his person for the moment.

Slowly, Britina crawl off of James’ person the moment her orgasm calm down then carefully turn around despite being slightly weaken. She faces him, climb onto his lap and hold him in her arms around his neck. He in turn lift his hands up and loop his arms around her waist; staring up at her with a warm expression of want in his being. She gazes down at him in deep need of his being and slides herself down along his lap.

She slides her asscrack along his cock tenderly, moaning out when feeling his length against her though James did nothing but stare at her. They continue to look at one another as Britina suddenly kiss him. She stares into his eyes and deepen the kiss which James accept and grind under her. She grinds back during their kiss, savoring his cock and the change within it.

They continue to move together in which James open his mouth first with Britina doing the same after him. They extend their tongues towards one another and swirl them violently against one another. She melt from the double acts on her body, but shudder suddenly when feeling James’ hands moving about her back in tender rubs. These movements brought the same jolts of pleasure she knew before, but they felt more personal each time his hands move about her flesh.

They pull away for a second then kiss harder than before with Britina moaning happily. He pushes his tongue deeper into her mouth and run his tongue about her cheeks and teeth eagerly. She didn’t stop him, but rub her tongue along his whenever she could; leaking out more saliva in the process. She slam her asscheeks down onto his cock then lift up to accept him which the two break their kiss.

She quickly moves her right hand down to where his cock was, but James moves his left hand and grabs her wrist. She playfully giggles at him while James smiles at her knowingly. He releases her and grasps the base of his cock. She positions herself to accept him as she feels his head brushing up against her pussy lips. She drops down in one shot feeling him spreading her walls then moaning out. James pulls his hand away and smirk lewdly feeling her drop down onto his lap.

Before she could move or he did anything else, James lifts his hands to the fronts of Kim’s breasts and squeezes them firmly in his fingers and palms. Britina yell out loudly; arching herself against his touch and shutting her eyes tightly. The delight in James builds from this as he begins to gently fondle her breasts feeling the change in her person.

Her pussy responds from this by tightening around his cock and milking him to gain his cum despite him not moving or throbbing. She moans more letting him play with her breasts showing more weakness and enjoyment with each passing moment of him rubbing on her breasts. He slides his fingers down to her nipples and pussy up on them from the undersides using just his middle fingers.

The act made her tilt her head back and yell out more in delight which made her cum without thinking about it. James feels her how tight she had become then lowers her nipples down in the process. She continue to cum despite the change in her nipples, but scream out rather than pant when James pinch her nipples with as many fingers as he could use.

He watches closely at her reactions then stop his pinching in wait of what she would do next. She breathe heavily from what she had gone through which gave James the opportunity he wanted. He leans close to her right nipple and lick along the underside, sending another wave of pleasure through Britina’s body. She moans out from this and tightens on him then pants out with a happy expression on her face.

He slurp his tongue wildly along her hard nipple; taking in her taste and focusing on it with a great amount of interest. He lifts his hand up to her left breast along the bottom and begins to sink his fingertips into her flesh. He change to sucking on her nipple rather than slurping along it which made her scream loudly and loop her arms around his shoulders.

She tightly pulls him in which James accepts and sucks harder on her nipple. Keeping it in his mouth, he flick his tongue repeatedly on her nipple to add to the pleasure making her moan out further from what she offered before. “More daddy…more…” She begs out; quivering on his lap from continuous sucking and licking on her nipple.

Slowly, James buck his hips up and down to give her more pleasure until Britina pull him close to her chest, hold his head tightly and shake her head back and forth. “No daddy…let me do it…keep making my breasts feel good…I want to feel good everywhere!” Britina screams out loudly and from her words, she bounces repeatedly on top of his lap.

She made sure not to lift herself higher than half of his cock with powerful slams down onto his lap in the process. The feel of his cock trapped inside of her made her feel far better than before, combined with him still pleasuring her breasts sent the pleasure inside of her rising harder. She tilts her head back from her bouncing and while she indulges in the numerous sensations on her body, James kept himself content at the things he was feeling.

His sucking on her nipple continues, he fondle her breast in a rotating manner away from her other and throb inside of her whenever she slam down onto his lap and rise up on his cock. He opens his eyes for a moment and look upwards then shut his eyes; enjoying what was being given to him. She moans out and stops suddenly feeling another orgasm washing over her as her entire body shake from the pleasure.

“Daddy…it feels so good…it feels really good and you keep…making me feel good…” Britina announce at a louder tone while pulling herself away from his person. James sits up and pulls from her breasts as he places his hands along her sides. He slides them up to her shoulders then down along her arms with earnest in his eyes as he stare at her face.

Britina was about to hug James, but he grasp her wrists and lean back from her just enough to keep them apart. She screams out feeling this change in their posture and moans loudly when James thrust himself up and down against her. His thrusts were tender and strong which made her scream out even more in pleasure of their connection and how he was thrusting within her.

She lifts her legs up from the sides of his person and loops them around his body to keep herself from pulling away. She lean back a bit more, holding onto his wrists tightly to keep from letting him go. The more his cock move about inside of her, the more she feel herself weakening and reaching the point to cumming once more. James stop for a moment to breathe in some air then resume his movements with the young woman.

“More…more…give me more…” Britina thought happily lewd while moaning out greatly. She stares up at the ceiling above, accepting more of the pleasure of his cock moving about within her. Her juices flow out even more and stain not only their flesh, but stain the sheets under James’ person. He stare more at her bouncing breasts and how mesmerizing they were whenever they move.

After having his fill, he shut his eyes and pick up his pace inside of her. He grunts out a bit while Britina at the same time moan out louder than before. “I’m cumming daddy! I’m going to cum daddy!” Britina screams out which cause James to stop his movements. “I’m sorry honey…but I want to cum with you…hold it back or you won’t get anymore…” He counters fatherly which Britina nods repeatedly hearing his words.

“Yes daddy…I’ll…I’ll hold it back…but I want to…really…really badly…” She replies quickly and in need. James open his left eye just enough to look at her and the change in her demeanor. The sexual need and drive radiating off of her was present as she shake more to gain what James was giving her. He shut his eyes then begins to thrust up and down to feed her; making the young woman yells out in need.

She applies for pressure to his lap and in turn, James thrust back against her to give her more of what he had. His cockhead slams against her womb repeatedly making her desire to cum rise to the surface. However, she held back as much as she could in wait of what James was going to offer her. She shut her eyes tightly feeling the build up hitting her more until she stop on his lap and slam down firmly on him.

In response, James release a heavy amount of cum into her womb which Britina finally cum from what she was gaining. She yell out happily, blissful even as the cum fill her womb; hitting the back of it with each blast of cum James was giving her. In turn from the shared orgasms, Britina’s pussy walls tighten around his throbbing, expanding cock.

The two moan together feeling their orgasms heighten even more until the last of Britina’s strength left her. She release James from her grasp and fall down onto the bed with her arms near her head. Heavy pants left from Britina’s mouth as she sports the most satisfied expression she had during the time Kim and James were in her home. “Daddy…that…felt…amazing…I never…had sex…like this…in my…entire…life…” Britina praises through her heavy breathing, taken by the afterglow of her shared experience with James.

“I’m glad to hear that Britina.” James praise in turn sounding less winded than the fallen women in front of him. He pulls out of her swiftly, making her whimper from his limp cock escaping from inside of her. “However, you’ve done something horrible and you didn’t allow your big sister to have a taste herself…” James explains catching Britina’s attention despite her being weak.

He moves towards the door to his bedroom and unlock it. He pulls the door open and step away as Kim stood before the door. She smirks knowingly with half opened eyes directed towards Britina as she stood in a seductive pose. She sticks out her body more to her right while leaning against the doorway as her luggage was directly behind her person.

“Now…you’re going to become very close to your sister…we’re going to have a nice night and we’re going to make sure you understand what it means to be a family.” James announce happily now turned towards Britina’s person while Kim smirk eagerly; focusing on her laying friend. This only made Britina smile in interest as the Possible family members stood before her wanting eyes…


	7. Fun At Night with James and Kim

The thunder clap outside of Britina’s mansion, the rain fall down at a harder rate, bashing against the windows, the lightning flash from time to time, illuminating the bedroom that James, Kim and Britina were in as the trio dive deep into their own sexual depravity during the ongoing storm. The trio rest on the center of the bed, the sheets crumbled up under them as muffled moans escape from Britina’s person.

She was laying on her back, her head close to the foot of the bed with James keeping her head on top of his lap. She was stroking on his cock with her right hand and sucking on it from the head to the middle as best as she could. The flavors lingering on his cock flood her mouth and throat with every movement of her mouth while she purposely drag her lips along his cock. She feels him throbbing inside of her mouth and throat as well as being harder than before each time she move.

As she sucks on his cock, she could feel the fatherly presence of the man before her. It brought out more of her inner feelings by the second as she continues to indulge in these new sensations filling her being. Using her free left hand, she plays with her nipple in turn of her sucking. During her enjoyment of his cock, she stares at his body and at times would shift her attention upward along James’ body.

At the same time, Kim was busy on the opposite end of Britina’s person. Harnessed on her body was a pair of black harness equipped with a thick, silver dildo, completely shaped in the form of a real cock. Kim held onto the kneecaps of Britina while thrusting her hardest in and out of her friend’s tight pussy. She stare down at her giddy with a teeth baring grin and with each thrust of her hips, she made sure to collide hard against Britina’s body.

Her actions on James’ cock and Kim pummeling her pussy grant Britina far more pleasure than she had experience previously. She focuses on what she could from both of them and didn’t think anything ill of the father and daughter that were granting her pleasure with each passing moment. She stop when feeling James stroking the top of her head tenderly with his left hand, but moan out muffled from Kim continuing to pump inside of her pussy.

Scattered around the crumbled sheets and the bodies of the trio were numerous types of sex toys, unused and cleaned that were hidden within Kim’s luggage. Even the Hitachi wand that was used on her was present among the scattered items as it was cleaned and readied for us. However, the Possible family didn’t seem kin on using them as their focus remain on Britina.

Kim drop down on her knees and end her thrusting for a moment, laughing a bit in the process. Without Kim thrusting deep inside of her, Britina felt something slipping away from her. She whimpers and stops her sucking on James only to wiggle herself down to accept Kim back inside of her. This didn’t give Kim incentive to continue though Britina continue to wiggle against her friend’s body.

As Britina stop her suck, James took it upon himself to thrust his hips lightly against her face. He feed her his cock which she release him from her grasp and moan happily from it. Although she wanted more from Kim as her wiggling against her went on despite Kim remaining motionless. Kim watches gleefully at Britina’s need for her, getting off on her wiggling and moans from being face fed by her father.

Britina shut her eyes and focus on getting her mouth and throat filled by James as he had the opposite expression directed towards the woman under him. There was far more compassion and want in his face compared to Kim who steadily absorb the sight of Britina moving about for more from the two of them. Britina stop her wiggle and shudder from a light orgasm washing over her which James and Kim took in happily.

“Looks like she finally came daddy…” Kim professes childishly. “I know that honey, but did you have to stop giving her what you promised? You know that if you don’t’ keep your word daddy won’t let you have fun with him.” James replies as he stops his movements and pull himself from inside of Britina’s mouth. A loud exhale of air left from her lips when James move from her person and she drop her head onto the bed.

“But daddy! She wasn’t playing fair with you! She was hogging you all to herself and you even said that she was being bad.” Kim exclaims, keeping up her childish act. “Yes and I also told you that we need to be closer like a family. And you’ve been bad just like her. Two wrongs don’t make a right in this situation.” James explains while moving himself carefully off of the bed.

“I know…I’m sorry daddy…” Kim apologizes childish. “You’re forgiven…” James let out with the two women looking back at him. “Well…You’ll be forgiven as soon as you and Britina have a true sister bonding moment.” James explains while moving ahead around the bed. He examine each item resting on the sheets then stop at a large black double head dildo, much larger than the previous one that Britina and Kim shared from before.

What fully caught James’ attention were two dildos of white coloring that brought a smile to his face. “Oh Kimmie…I didn’t think you would keep this with you.” James praise while leaning down towards the dildos resting to the right of his child. In a playful, embarrassed manner, Kim blushes greatly and covers her face from her father which Britina pick up on.

She had recovered much of her strength and was now sitting up on her arms towards Kim; taking in on how childish she was acting. “I guess she never told you did she, Britina…?” James begins, catching the young woman’s attention. “Some time ago, Kim asked me to model for her, but she wanted to do an erotic session. She sucked me off, teased me, and did everything she could to keep me hard while keeping molding clay over my penis. After some trial and error, she was finally able to make custom dildos of my penis for herself. I thought she only made one at first, but she told me she made a couple for herself.” James explains proudly much to Kim’s childish embarrassment and happiness.

Britina sit up even more than before and asks in need, “Could I…try one daddy? Sister? I really want to know if it’s as accurate as it is to the real thing.” James nod happily to her request and turn to Kim. “Kimberly…will you share with your sister? Or are you going to be mean?” James asks in wait of her answer. “I’ll share daddy…” Kim answers without a moment’s waste. “Good, but in the mean time, I’ll turn on a little light for us so nothing goes wrong during this fun event.” James offer then advance closer to the bed.

A single light among a nightstand near the bed was turned on and from it; James heard lewd kissing coming from the young women. He turns around towards them witnessing Kim on top of Britina; pushing her tongue deep into her mouth while kissing her friend hard. Britina in turn was holding onto Kim tightly in her arms, moaning out with her eyes shut as she did her best to keep up.

They move their legs at time to give one another more pleasure as they kept their eyes shut to each other. The dildos in shape of James’ cock were already near their persons, but he simply watches them give their all in pleasuring one another. Their lewd kissing continue with Kim holding onto the sides of Britina’s face and thrusting her hips up and down to feed her the dildo attached to her.

The return of the pleasure within her pussy made her leak out even more of her pussy juices as Kim pick up in her thrusting against her. They continue to kiss for a moment until Kim stop feeling the harness on her ass being pull down. Quickly, she turns her head to her right seeing her father smiling happily close to her. “I understand daddy…” Kim states happily with Britina smirking just as happily towards the man pulling down Kim’s harness.

She help by lifting her legs up one at a time and from it, the harness was remove from Kim and the dildo fully escape out from inside of Britina. They moan together from this which Kim shift around from her left the moment she was freed from the toy. Britina watch closely and let out light moans from the shift of Kim’s person and her breasts rubbing along her body.

Once Kim was in position, Britina spread her legs apart as much as she could, but stop when feeling some of the toys brushing against her left thigh. Kim spread her legs enough over Britina’s face then lower herself down so that much of her tempting ass was available to Britina’s mouth and hands. “Now girls…you’ll need these before you continue. And Kim, take that plug out of Britina. It’s not fair that she has it and you don’t.” James orders in his fatherly tone.

“Yes daddy!” Kim replies then lower her right hand down to Britina’s asshole. “Wait…can’t I have it in me a bit longer…I was really enjoying it…” Britina plead trying to sound similar to Kim’s childish tone, but show no real signs of stopping her. “Daddy wants it out so…” Kim replies quickly then places her fingers around the edges of the plug.

Carefully and slowly, Kim gradually pulls the plug out from within Britina, causing a new scream to erupt out of her. “Wait…wait…WAIT!!!” Britina yell out in a mixture of resistance and deep want of the sensations happening within and around her stretching asshole. Kim didn’t comply to her words and continue to pull on the plug, watching it come out from her slow actions.

The plug was covered in a great amount of liquid that brought a large amount of surprise to Kim’s person. She closely examines the plug as more was being pulled out. Britina wiggle her legs in place from the mixture of sensations until James cross his arms and orders slightly sternly, “Now Britina, you need to behave yourself and handle what is happening to you.”  
“I’m sorry daddy! It just feels so strange and good at the same time…and…AHHHHH!” Britina exclaims then yell at the top of her lungs. Her eyes widen greatly from the plug being pull from inside of her and Kim holding it up before her gaze.

“Wow…you must have really enjoyed having this inside of you. I remember the first time I had something this big in me…” Kim express lewdly while breathing in the naughty scents the plug gave off. “Kim…place in the beads…” James instructs which Kim nods happily. “Yes daddy!” Kim replies happily as she places the plug down to her right.

The lost feel of the plug in her ass and her gaping asshole made Britina tremble in weakness. She shakes from the lack of the plug as well as how Kim pulls it out of her, nearly cumming from what she had gone through. She was about to loosen herself up more until she feel something round pushing against her asshole. She lifts her head up just in time to see Kim pushing pearl colored anal beads into her asshole.

“What are you…?” “Don’t worry…your more than ready for these…If you can handle that plug than this will be no problem for you.” Kim interrupt Britina’s question as she push the first bead in with her left fingers. The sphere slide in easily and Britina yell out from the pleasure of her asshole being spread as well as her anus being filled once more.

“I’ve…I’ve never done this before…” Britina struggle in her thoughts until she yell out again feeling another bead invade her insides. “You’re taking them in quite well Britina…I’m really impressed by my little sister.” Kim praise in earnest as she push in another bead into Britina’s asshole. The next bead causes Britina’s legs to grow weak as she turns her knees inward.

She wanted to handle more, but this sensation was far different from the others despite the beads replacing the plug. Rather than hold out, she moan loudly and cum from the beads being push inside of her, right as Kim had successfully pushed in another one. “Wow…you came from just four…we still have a few to go and you already cum…I guess my little sister needs to learn more.” Kim teases as she playfully sticks out her tongue.

“Don’t tease your sister so much Kimberly…she’s still new to a lot of this.” James calls out now moving slowly towards their location. “Sorry daddy…I’ll try not to be too mean to her.” Kim replies childishly. She returns to pushing in another bead adding to Britina’s pleasure who moan out again. Her cumming continue, but heighten now that Kim had pushed in another bead.

James reach Kim’s left side, but turn to the bed and pick up a few of the lingering toys that were scattered about. After moving enough toys away, James sit down on the edge of the bed and watch closely at Kim’s actions. She pushes another bead into Britina, listen closely to her moans and follow up by pushing in another. “Hang in there honey. You only have a few more to go through.” James addresses which the moaning Britina nod to many times.

“And once I get all of them in, when you want, I’ll pull them out for you or daddy can. He’s really good at pulling out beads like these. You’ll cum really hard from it I know you will…” Kim explains in excitement while pushing in another bead. “Ye…yes…” Britina yells out through a moan enduring the need to cum again. A few beads remain which Kim work to push them into her friend. One by one, she push them into Britina’s spread asshole and the young woman moan out each time the next one rub around her inner anal walls.

The last of the beads finally went inside of her and from it, Kim sit up completely over Britina’s person, without forcing her ass onto her friend. The experience made Britina shudder greatly and struggle once again in her need to cum from the spheres rubbing around inside of her. “Well done Britina…You’re showing so much promise.” James complement then reaches for the dildos shaped like his cock.

“Thank you…daddy…” Britina struggle in her words until she yell out once again. James had handed one of the dildos to Kim who was rubbing the harden head counterclockwise around the outer folds of Britina’s soaked pussy. “It feels…just like daddy’s…” Britina praise through yet another moan. “I’m glad to hear that as well. Good thing you know the difference between what I have and what isn’t real.” James explains as he pushes himself off of the bed.

Kim lower herself down to Britina’s pussy and begin to flick her tongue against the harden clit of Britina. James during this listens to Kim’s licking and Britina’s moans as he made his way around to the foot of the bed. He stops directly over Britina’s face with his hard cock standing on end. She look up at him, feeling his presence and pant in want of what he had.

She licks the air three times then change to lewdly swirling her tongue around the inner edges of her mouth for him. Her full attention was locked on his stiff cock. Her eyes drift upward to his caring face as she continue to offer her lewd display towards him to further gain his attention and body. James however leans down and offers the dildo to her that he holds onto in his left hand.

He continues to look at her fatherly which Britina reach for with her left hand. She grasps it, coo out happily between moans then turn her focus back to Kim. James rise up in place, grasp his cock along the middle with his right hand then stroke himself gently at the scene playing out. Britina hold herself back from doing anything to Kim; stopping her tongue movements in the process of gaining the dildo in her grasp. She focuses on Kim’s pussy still letting her enjoyment known for the woman on top of her.

Kim’s pussy was soaked no different than her own as the fluids had seeped down along her crotch and thighs. The budding pussy before her as well as Kim’s throbbing asshole was more than enough to excite Britina to the high she wanted. She leans up and sample Kim’s inner flesh; causing her to moan out for the moment. It didn’t stop Kim continuing to pleasure Britina in the same manner as before, enjoying herself in her own way.

Unlike Kim, Britina plunge the dildo deep into her pussy and slide it back and forth slowly. More of Kim’s juices fly out from this, covering her greatly and spreading even more. To Britina’s and James’ eyes, Kim look as if she would gust out fluids rather than leak them out from the simple act of Britina and the dildo she held. Britina shut her eyes and kiss against the center of Kim’s pussy, continuing to feed her insides the toy she held.

Both young women let themselves go in their sexual desires all the while being watched by James at the foot of the bed. He shifts his attention from time to time to get a better feel of the situation and the changes that the two women display. Kim’s bubble butt adds to his enjoyment of her gushing pussy and how much her lips had spread to gain a cock. Though he could see parts of her, Britina’s large hair and face proved to make it more difficult for him.

He stops to his left, still stroking his cock and for his trouble, gain a better view of where the two were connected. Slowly and strongly, Britina slurp her tongue up and down against what she could feel. He also notice how she push and pull on the dildo with Kim’s inner walls pulling on the toy to keep it inside of her. It brought a wider smile to James who picks up on his stroking before the women.

The smell of his cock caught Britina’s attention as she open just her left eye towards James. She stares at him longingly, enough to make her stop her actions with her tongue and dildo. However, as much as she wanted the man, she knew what her purpose was at this point. She shut her eyes and returns to pleasuring Kim who moan out feeling the dildo moving once more in and out her and Britina’s tongue moving as well.

Curious from the change in Britina’s person and Kim’s pitch, James inch himself further around until he could fully see his daughter’s face. She had dropped down more along Britina’s crotch; gliding the most of her tongue over Britina’s clit and much of her pussy. She bobs her head up and down repeatedly with her saliva mixing with Britina’s building pussy juices.

Rather than move the end of the dildo around the outer parts of Britina’s pussy, Kim was now twirling the head about Britina’s entrance. She did the exact opposite of what Britina was currently doing. Her actions made Britina leak out more of her juices though James take great notice the changes in her slightly darken asshole. “I remember she had the plug in there…I wonder how she’s handling the beads.” He thought curiously.

He stops his stroking just long enough for him to bend over onto the bed and stare closely at Britina’s asshole. It was soaked in her own pussy juices with the pearl colored circular end loop sticking out of her asshole. Her asshole had tightly shut on itself and was throbbing greatly from what was trapped inside of her. A pleased look form on James’ face from the sight of this as he rise up and grasp his cock again in his right hand.

His stroking resume while Kim and Britina continue to pleasure one another in their own way. It pick up for a moment between the three with James moving his eyes between Kim’s face and Britina’s pussy. Britina was busy inhaling all of Kim’s scents, the beads trapped inside of her and how she was gaining pleasure both from Kim’s pussy and her own. Kim had a more mental control over her desires, but enjoys them all the same. She continues to sample Britina, tease her entrance and rub her tongue against her. However, she wanted her father more than anything. She didn’t let it leak off of her, but hearing him stroking his cock made her hornier than she already was.

Britina was first to release, shaking greatly against Kim with her eyes clench shut tightly. She could feel her pussy aching and tightening deep inside, her asshole tightening even more and the beads inside of her rubbing on spots of her asshole she didn’t know of. She was losing her grip on the dildo within Kim, but had enough mental strength to prevent it from coming out.

Kim and James watch this closely which James call out, “If you two are done having your fun…get up…I want to give you both a nice treat before we go to the next part of our bonding.” Kim and Britina’s eyes widen from hearing this as they quickly did their best to get up. Britina and Kim slam the dildos they had into the one they were pleasuring. Both moaning from this though Kim was first to get up and move to her right on her knees.

Britina follow suit, having a bit of difficulty getting up onto her knees from the lingering effects of her orgasm. They sit together on their knees, look up at James needy and stick out their tongues as much as they. “Move back girls…” He instruct in a struggling manner; holding back much. They witness it in his face and from it, crawl backwards on their knees to give him some room.

When they crawl backwards, James rushes to the bed and climb onto it, still stroking his cock. He approaches them as closely as he could and change his stroking to a changing fashion that made both young women pant more. Kim and Britina stare hard at what James had to offer, unable to tear themselves from the sight of his stroking cock. They narrow their eyes in wait of what he held deep inside of him as the sight of them made it easier for James’ cum to reach the surface.

He quickly aims his cockhead at Kim who shut her eyes in wait while Britina pant out eagerly for her turn. A quick blast of cum fire onto Kim’s face follows by another that pool onto her fast. As fast as he could, he moves his cockhead over the eager face of Britina who perk up the moment his cockhead was over her person. He releases another spray of cum onto her which Britina accept despite some of it almost flowing into her right eye. James pushes his cockhead against her tongue and pool more of his cum follow by a moan of enjoyment.

Britina instantly melt from what she was feeling then shift her eyes towards Kim across from her the moment James moves back to her. He strokes some cum onto her tongue and went back to Britina offering the same to her. They moan from this until James pull away with his cock slightly limb from his rapid stroking. He sits down and focuses on the two with a smile on his face.

The two young women turn to one another and kiss lewdly as they pull each other into a wanting embrace. They swirl their tongues eagerly from the flavor of James’ cock, but mostly the lasting taste of his cum. The strong flavor coming from him made the two shiver completely submissive to the man that gave them his seed. The smile on his face pick up the longer they continue to kiss. Some of the cum on both of their faces begin to seep down along their skin; adding to the experience.

A brief moment of rest and cleaning themselves and the trio were back at it further in the room. Britina was bent over on the bedside where she and Kim pleasured one another previously. Behind her with the harness back on, Kim was bucking into Britina’s dripping pussy; focusing on her friend’s backside. Finally, behind Kim and holding onto her waist much like Kim was to Britina was James. He was bucking into Kim’s pussy the moment she thrust her hips to feed Britina in front of her.

“A…fuck train…they wanted to do…a fuck train with me…I never thought I…get to experience this in…my life…” Britina thought feeling the strap-on slamming deeper inside of her. The mixed feels of the anal beads and the moving strap-on cause a far different sensation to rush through her being. They rub along the small space between Britina’s asshole and pussy making the pleasure larger and deeper for her, but she continues to stand in place to feel their power of the Possible family behind her.

“Daddy…you’re so naughty…I never would…have…mmmmmm…thought of something so wonderful…” Kim praise while looking back at her father from over her left shoulder. There was an extremely naughty expression on her face as her entire focus remains on James. He smirks back at her both fatherly and dominantly as he moves with his child to help fuck her and Britina in front.

“Thank you honey…you know that…I like trying knew things with you two…I have to make sure that my daughters are happy…” James replies kindly as he thrust again against Kim’s asscheeks. He slide his hands up and down on Kim’s flesh; making her smile even more as she turn her focus back to the bent over Britina. She and James thrust together again; making her yells out and rock from the sensation.

“Daddy…daddy I feel…I feel so strange and yet…I feel so good…” Britina yell out. Another moan erupts from deep inside of her from Kim and James thrusting together against her once more. They shut their eyes together and repeatedly thrust to pleasure each other. Kim and James didn’t increase in their pace or power, they remain as they were to gain and give pleasure which Britina soak in heavily.

She drops her head onto the bed as they continue to fuck her. Kim would moan out at times from her father’s cock inside of her and the collision of their bodies. The heat between the three pick up until Britina clinch the sheets of the bed and let out a powerful loud moan. It didn’t stop Kim and James who continue to thrust despite her cumming from what she was going through.

“I can’t…I don’t think I can do this anymore…I’m fucked so much…” Britina exclaims which finally made the two Possible family members stop. “That…can’t be true!” Kim exclaims in disbelief; placing her hands firmly on her hips and standing up right behind Britina. “You’re supposed to be my sister! You can handle much more than this!” Kim continues showcasing more annoyance towards Britina rather than being upset.

“Now Kim, you know full well that your sister has just gotten into this with us. It’s clear that this was too much for her right now.” James explains to keep the emotions of Kim from going up further. “I’m sorry…daddy…I’m sorry…big sis…I really…really want to go forward…but my body…it aches…it aches in ways…that are making me weak…I thought I…I could keep going but…” Britina exclaims in frustration almost to tears though James simply smile.

He bucks his hips hard against Kim which made her thrust against Britina who scream out from this. “Don’t be too hard on her…I told you before…you were like this once too…” James reminds which made Kim blush greatly. “Well do something else so Britina can get her strength back and we can enjoy each other more…but first…take out the beads. They’ve been in her long enough.” James continues.

He suddenly pulls out causing Kim to fall over onto Britina with a playful moan leaving her lips. The weaken Britina fall over onto the bed when Kim’s hot body collide with hers as she look back to her right at her friend. “Sister…please…hurry…” Britina begs with Kim pulling out from inside of Britina. Her strap-on flick out when she escape from her friend’s pussy with a great amount pussy juice flicking about in the air. Some of the juice land backs on Kim, some the surrounding spaces and a bit back onto Britina who was struggling to keep her strength up.

Kim lower herself down enough to stare directly at the familiar back side of Britina as she smirk and place her hands along the upper parts of it. She first smears her palms and fingers about Britina’s ass gaining a moan from the young woman. James watches this closely; throbbing from the interactions of the two young women before him. Kim slides her hands down to Britina’s asscrack and slightly pull it apart, but return it to normal with a wider smirk.

It drives Britina crazy from the teasing and actions of Kim, but she endures regardless in wait of what was to come of her. Kim repeats her previous actions gaining another moan out of Britina who did her best to endure. Kim playfully pulls apart Britina’s asscheeks a few more times until she stop allowing them to return to their normal position.

Gently, she slides her right hand up to the end of the beads and slips her index finger through the hook. Slowly and gently still, she pulls on it. Britina relax as best as she could despite wanting to anticipate what might happen to her. The first bead struggles to free itself from within Britina’s asshole much to the enjoyment of Kim. She teases her friend by pull on the end many times to get the bead out; making Britina yell out many time in the process.

The first bead finally begins to emerge from within Britina’s asshole as a great amount of fluid covered it; making it shines in the light. It finally was freed from inside of Britina with a plopping sound that caught the attention of everyone. “Did…did I make that sound?” Britina thought in a mixture of shame and wanting from what she had just went through.

A devilish expression form on Kim’s face after the first bead left from Britina. She didn’t bother teasing her friend as she did before instead, Kim pull on the beads to pull out another. The second follow by another and then another making Britina moans out and sink into a pleasure foreign to her being. Each bead that left from inside of her made her shudder greatly, her toes curl from the pleasure and her eyes were rolling into her head.

James watches this closely remembering his time with Kim doing the exact same thing. His face shows a great deal of seriousness unlike Kim’s devilish nature and demeanor from her fun with Britina. “I don’t remember teasing her like this…I comforted her to make sure that it would be okay…I’ll have to remind Kim of that later…” He thought sternly.

More of the beads were being pulled out from Britina’s anus as she herself help to push them out. She moans submissively from them escaping her stretched asshole until the final one plop out with the sound following suit. She screams out in relief and drop down onto the bed, drooling, smiling from ear to ear and heavily breathing from the experience she endured.

Kim held the beads up to her face and sniffs them gently; breathing in the naughty scents that leak off of it. “Wow…I didn’t think you had it in you Britina…this really is kinky…” Kim praise then rise up onto her feet. “I’ll be right back…I need to clean this so it doesn’t get anyone sick.” Kim continues making her way to the back of the room with James following her movements.

James approach the fallen Britina towards her left and help her up onto the bed. He sits down on the edge with Britina resting herself onto the sheets and her head on James’ lap. “I’m sorry daddy…sorry that I couldn’t be like Kim…” Britina whispers in defeat despite breathing out heavily. He places his left hand on top of her head and strokes her hair tenderly; looking down at her proudly.

“Don’t worry about this honey…you’ve done your best and I couldn’t ask for more…Kim was just like you at one point and she had to go through the same. I wish she would have remembered that from when we first started.” James explains kindly; continuing to stroke along Britina’s head. The tender act and gentle touch of the man she was resting on put more of Britina’s concerns and weakness at ease.

She smile from ear to ear and shut her eyes tenderly from what was being done to her. “Even now…he smells so nice…he smells so good…I want more of him…but my body is so tired…I could use some rest right now…even though…I was the one who started all this…” Britina thought lewdly and in her weakness, but relax still from the attention James was giving to her.

“Daddy! Can we play some more after Britina feels better!? I know you want more!” Kim chimes out which James laugh out a bit. “Of course I do, but she needs to be strong enough to handle it. If not she’ll break.” James replies loudly, kindly as he continues to stroke Britina’s head. “I hope I can handle what they want from me next…” Britina thought; trying to build up what strength she could from her laying on the sheets.

Nearly twenty minutes after Kim went to clean the beads and Britina rest on James lap, the trio was again on the bed together though the toys were placed back inside of Kim’s luggage. The light in the room was turned off and the storm outside had remained the same, but accompanying the sounds of the rain was the moans, grunts and pants coming from the trio.

James was laying on his back at the head of the bed, keeping Britina’s breasts firmly in his hands. He squeeze on them from time to time as he stare up at her wanting face with a smile. As he continues to fondle her breasts, he was thrusting his hips up and down to fill her pussy as it leak out onto his cock. Behind Britina was a different story with Kim behind her friend, leaned up against her eagerly.

Unlike her father, Kim was thrusting hard into Britina’s spread asshole while holding her friend by her waist. The hardness and strap-on was back onto her body as it glides easily in and out of Britina’s asshole. Each thrust that Kim gave to Britina was hard and deep as she didn’t match the pace of her father. She grins widely and grunts whenever she slams against her friend. Britina’s ass ripple from Kim’s collision with her body, her breasts tried to sway, but due to James’ fingers holding them in place it didn’t happen.

“They’re so deep inside of me…they’re rubbing that spot again…it feels so good…” Britina thought feeling herself reaching her sexual high once again. She didn’t fight between them though it proves difficult for her to focus on the numerous spots of pleasure on her body the Possible family was giving to her. She lick her lower lip from the slams of Kim’s and James then yell out feeling Kim slamming her strap-on hard into ass rather than the thrusting she did before.

She pull out slowly out from Britina’s ass then ram herself hard into her asshole; grinning gleefully from what she was doing. Britina yell out more in pleasure from Kim’s change in pace while James just enjoy himself from what was happening. He shifts his attention between the two women from time to time, taking in their facial reactions in the process. From Kim’s wild, wanting expression to the way Britina show her submissiveness, James absorb it into his memories, not seeing them as close friends.

“My two girls…” He thought in fatherly want; continuing to thrust his hips up and down to feed Britina’s slick, tight pussy. Britina suddenly shut her eyes with Kim doing the same; halting her current thrust as half of her strap-on was trapped inside of Britina’s ass. They shake together from their orgasm though there was a stronger one coming from Britina rather than Kim.

“Oh…they both came…” James thought in further interest then smirk happily from their bodies quivering. “My two little girls…are you two enjoying yourselves?” He asks kindly and low in pitch. “Yes daddy…I love having your cock inside of me…I love how Kim is helping to make me feel good too…” Britina announce, not holding a single thing back.

“Yes daddy! I’m enjoying myself with my little sisters! I love this so much and you’re both making me so wet!” Kim blurt out without holding anything back much like Britina was. Together the two women move together, moan together and hold onto to the others’ arms to keep them in place. James breathe out heavily from this doing his best now to handle the pressure of Kim and Britina bouncing up and down on top of his lap and legs.

“This is new!” He thought in excitement; feeling the two women bouncing on top of him. Kim pressed herself firmly against Britina’s ass to not stop the momentum between them as they moan more and more. It repeats in the air as James listen closely to them both. He feels their sweat flowing onto his body, their body heat seeping into his flesh and the weight of their bodies made it better for him with each time they bounce.

Kim and Britina suddenly turn their heads to one another; Kim leaning over Britina’s left shoulder and Britina turning to her left. They kiss as hard as they could, continuing to bounce on top of James together as their pussies leak out even more. Finally, they shiver together and through their kiss, they moan loudly despite sounding muffled.

They lewdly pulling away; showing how they had released for one another. Their shivering changes to quivers as they shut their eyes and bask in the sensations of what they were sharing. Kim help Britina to drop down onto James’ cock completely and in turn, she push her strap-on as much as she could into her friend. “Cum for me daddy…cum for me…I beg you…” Britina announce desperately; doing her best to keep her moans in check.

It wasn’t hard for James to know what she needed and wanted and how good it felt with Britina’s pussy wrapped around his cock. He shut his eyes and relax heavily as he feel his cum erupt out of himself once more. The amount that he gives to Britina was thick, hot and heavy as she had come to know of it. She screams out happily when feeling him erupting inside of her while Kim smirks happily though slightly jealous of her friend.

Every squirt of his cum, Britina savors until she screams louder feeling herself cumming in the process. Much of the cum made its way into her womb much like before as she arch back against Kim’s front. “So much…daddy’s giving me so much…I love it!!!” Britina screams out as she lightly bounces up and down to gain more of his cum. “Honey…its not…going…anywhere…” James mutters out, trying to handle her milking him.

“I know…but I want it…I want to…share…with my sister…” Britina admits. Britina suddenly yell out as Kim had pushed her down on top of James’ person. “No need for that…I’m just glad you got to enjoy it too…” Kim explains a little windy now panting a bit. “You’re being…very sweet Kim…thank you…” James pants out which Kim smirk back at him wantingly and happily.

Long after his release within Britina, James, Kim and Britina herself were now covered in the sheets of his bed. He was holding onto the two women with Kim on his left and Britina on his right. Both had wide smiles on their faces, cuddled up to him and resting comfortably against his person. James was sleeping peacefully from the girls and what they went through as both girls’ pussies and assholes leak with fluids. They lick their lips in the slumber from the lingering taste of James’ cum with the storm outside continuing; helping them to slumber better…


	8. A Quiet Morning After

“That storm really did a number on everything…but it’s good that it rained so much. I think the area really needed it.” James states to himself while looking behind him over his right shoulder at a curtain drawn window. He turns around back to the table he was sitting under, wearing a light blue robe on his body that span from his shoulders down to his ankles.

Before him was a full plate of breakfast foods that most would want to eat with a cup of steaming coffee to his right. The silverware was present around the ceramic white as he closely examines everything that was present before him. “Mmm…mmmm! Now this is a wonderful breakfast to have. Sunny side eggs, fresh toast with butter, sausage, bacon and one of the best roast I’ve ever had in a coffee.” He praise to himself as he reach for the cup to his right.

He pulls it to his lips and lightly sips on it with his eyes shut in a relaxing manner. At the same time under the table, between his spread legs, Kim and Britina were busy pleasuring him in lewd manner; submissively enjoying themselves. They were both naked to the air around them as they remain on their hands and knees around James’ person.

The two of them were wearing matching dog ears on top of their heads as Kim had a black pair while Britina wore a brown pair. They both had dog tails sticking out of their asscheeks, stuffed deep in their assholes by unique anal plugs. Together, they shake their asses back and forth from their pleasuring of the man before them, savoring the taste coming from James.

Kim was to his right while Britina remain to his left, both running their tongues up and down along his stiff cock. Kim mostly focuses on the upper part of his stiff cock, running her tongue from the middle to the lower parts of the head. Britina work her way along the middle to lower parts of his cock, sliding her tongue eagerly against his throbbing meat.

Though the two women were giving him pleasure from their licking, James didn’t seem affected by the actions of them both. He place down his cup and pick up a fork and knife to sample the items before him. He works on the eggs first while Kim and Britina together change their tongue actions on his cock. They flick their tongues repeatedly, up and down along his cock when moving among their respective areas.

Britina open her eyes briefly then shut them after running her tongue along the base of what James had to offer. She swishes her tongue back and forth against his flesh feeling it pull and throb from her actions. Kim move up further to his cockhead and run her tongue against his ridges, like Britina, completely abandoning the flicking of her tongue.

She move the tip of her tongue against the ridges of his cockhead’s under side; cooing out and breathing on his head. It twitch from their combine efforts on his person though James continue to simply eat. Kim slides her tongue against the top of the head, sampling his urethra in the process. Lingering traces of his precum smear into her taste bud making her shake and her pussy ache for attention.

Britina slide herself around to the underside of James’ cock, closer to Kim’s person without colliding with her partner at the moment. She offers the same treatment she gave previously until she traces the tip of her tongue down to his ballsack. At first when sampling his ballsack, she flicks her tongue repeatedly against his sack. She slide further down to the bottom then playfully inhale both of his balls into her mouth.

The texture of his ballsack and its ridges brought on more pleasure to Britina’s person; making her shiver similar to how Kim was reacting. Britina run her tongue around his balls as much as she could, gaining a greater feel of his skin and the taste that caked his person. She opens her eyes once more towards his cock, continuing her savoring and sucking and licking of his balls.

Kim however ends her tongue movement along his urethra and opens her mouth as much as she could. Dropping her mouth over his cockhead, she pulls James into her mouth and lean to her left to give Britina some room. She slide her mouth slowly, back and forth along his hard on which throb each time she move her wet, hot mouth over his hard cock.

James during this had finished his eggs and reaches for his cup once more. He continue to keep his current demeanor despite the actions being taking on his balls and cock at the same time. Kim and Britina increase their efforts slightly as Kim pick up her head movements, leaving behind a good amount of saliva in the process. Britina freed James from her mouth with a satisfying moan only to quickly dip down near his person.

She stick her tongue out fast against the under sides of his balls. Using just the tip of her tongue, she trace what he had, purposely getting them wet much like Kim was with his long, hard cock. She slide herself from left to right regaining the taste of his ballsack as she tremble to touch herself. She didn’t give into the temptation of doing so and focus on sampling his balls more.

Kim stops at the head of his cock and opens her eyes towards what she had done to him. A great deal of her saliva lingers on his cock that shines in the minor amount of light that fill the room around them. The sight captivated the young woman who feels herself in need to touch herself. For a second, she wince feeling some shifting from the tail inside of her asshole, but rather than feel odd, she embrace the sensation now filling her being.

She once again shut her eyes and returns to sliding her mouth and lips back and forth over his cock. His length slide past her teeth easily, over her tongue that rub against the underside and begin to seep into her throat the longer Kim pleasure him. At times, she would increase her pace to make him throb in her mouth or would slow down to savor every reaction he was giving her from her actions.

Britina slide her tongue from the under side to the upper parts of his balls and work herself among the surface willingly. Purposely, she release out saliva onto him to make it easier on herself and savor more of what he had to offer. She once again opens her eyes to the sight of his balls and how they were resting near his thighs. They hung a bit low and were heavy to her gaze knowing full well that he had regain much of his cum from the previous night.

As she continue to move the underside of her tongue back and forth over James’ balls, Britina recall the events of that morning. She and Kim woke up together only to find James already coming out of the shower with a good amount of steam following his body. He had his hands in the pockets of the robe and smiled happily towards the girls who were looking back at him in need.

She remembered how she leaned forward on her front, sinking her hands into the bed to show off her chest and the want in her face. Kim was leaning back in a presenting manner for her father. Already her nipples were hard, the want coming off of Kim picked up rapidly as she couldn’t tear herself from James’ body and presence. “Now girls…we should get something to eat before we have any more fun. No point in you two passing out from it all.” He suggested happily during his advance towards the two of them.

Britina remember how she and Kim simply stared at James’ body the closer her approached them. How his fatherly demeanor and presence was turning her on more and more with each passing sight of his presence. “But how about we have some fun as well. No point in denying each other what we want.” He presented to them as he stopped before the bedside; looking down at both of them fatherly and in his own form of want.

The memories inside of Britina’s mind fade as she shut her eyes and move her mouth to his right ballsack. Carefully, she inhales his ball into her mouth and begins to push and pull on it. The flavors from him flood her taste buds once more as her pussy ache and leak out fluids from her actions. She sometimes moves the tip of her tongue over his ballsack during her movements of it, but never allows him to escape her mouth.

Kim had clenched her eyes tightly from her continuous sucking on her father. Every part of her body was aching for his touch and him inside of her though the most of her was enjoying what she was doing with him. His cock easily slides into her throat as she moves closer to the base of him. She made sure not to hit Britina, but in doing so she moved her hand up to his leg to keep herself balanced.

Similar to Britina, Kim recall the events earlier that morning, adding more to her overall pleasure within her being. She remembers James bending both of the women over on the edge of the bed. He stood behind them stroking their asscheeks with one hand each; focusing mostly along the top of their backsides. Together, Kim and Britina let out whimpering moans that picked up in pitch by the second.

“You girls are doing so well…so how about we use some more of Kim’s wonderful toys? I’m not sure which ones, but I really want to have something inside of you both for awhile.” James addressed playfully, laughing afterwards. Neither Kim or Britina offered any resentment or resistance as they turned around towards his person, inwards of the space between them.

“Please daddy…pick whatever you want for us…” Kim and Britina replied at the same time almost of same mind. Kim saw the welcoming, appeased face of her father as he stared down at them with wider eyes. “He went with these for us…I haven’t used these tail toys in so long…and it feels really good after he licked them to lube them up for us…” Kim praise in her mind continuing to take her father.

Britina and Kim continue to sample and work hard on the parts of James they could feel until they pause feeling James’ hands on top of their heads. They turn their lustful focuses towards his person and instinctively knew what they had to do. Kim freed James’ cock from her throat and mouth as it flick back, slapping some of her saliva against his robe. Britina release his ballsack from her mouth and crawl from under the table leisurely.

Kim did the same on the side she was on then together, the two young woman climb up onto James’ lap. They lean close to his cock as they extend one hand each to the base. Steady they hold his cock and lean close to his cock, taking in its aroma and the heat it generate. Kim and Britina press their lips against the outer sides of his cock then slurp their tongues up and down against him in reverse strokes.

James throb from their combine efforts along his length, but focus on finishing what was on his plate. He had lifted his hands back to the surface of the table and pick up his silverware to finish the rest of the food present before his gaze. Though he wasn’t interacting with them as much, he was smiling from ear to ear enjoying everything being done to him.

Kim picks up on her licking on her father while Britina pant out wildly in between her slurping against his member. She was diving deeper in her enjoyment of James’ cock though Kim enjoys him more in a quieter manner. The taste of her saliva and his cock made Britina wetter than before while Kim was already soaked from what she had went through.

Some of James’ precum seep out and flow down the underside of his cock, but was quickly replaced by his cum. Some of it sprays out in a smaller squirt, not hitting the table or James’ person towards his stomach and crotch. Britina and Kim avert their attentions to how his cock was releasing cum and slowing down on his length. They stop to watch with their tongues pressing greatly against his expanding slightly bigger cock in wait for the end.

More of his cock escapes from inside of him and with each time his cock expands, Kim and Britina melt happily. The sight and feel of his release made it harder for them to hold back as they feel his cum trickling down their fingers and seeping into the space of them each. James finally let out a light moan from his release, relaxing from how much cum he releases with Kim and Britina continuing to watch.

They together stroke his cock from the base to slightly below the middle to milk out the leftover cum he held inside. Some more escape from the head, but when they couldn’t see any more, they pull their hands away and stare at the lingering cum on the flesh. Eagerly, they lick up what they could almost craze from the taste, texture and smell they knew from James.

He pushes himself out from the table and stares at them, ignoring his cock getting slightly limp from their actions on him. The frenzies of their sampling went on until they run out of cum to lick up. Together they look down at the floor noticing some of the cum had fallen onto the floor in varying spots. They narrow their eyes and lean down to what was present before their eyes.

They stick their asses up into the air for James as they stick out their tongues as much as they could. Akin to the dogs, they lick slowly against the floor to gain the cum that remain on the floor. James watch this regaining his hardness in seconds from them eagerly lapping up the cum as quickly as they could. It didn’t take long for Kim and Britina to finish getting the cum up and slushing it around in their mouths.

They rise up onto their knees after more slushing then in one big gulp, they swallow what they had and turn to James lewdly. They stick out their tongues as much as they could at him, panting heavily for more allowing their lewdness to take hold. James smirks at this happily and nods to them. He moves out of his chair and reach for his cup. The food and coffee he had was gone as he made his way to his left. “I’m going to get a fresh cup and then we’ll have more fun girls…if that’s alright with both of you.” He addresses as he stop away from the long table.

He looks back from his right and smirk knowingly. The sight filling his eyes was of Kim and Britina crawling on their hands and knees after him as if they were pets now rather than his lovers. “How cute…” He points out happily while narrowing his eyes at the sight.


	9. A True Family

Inside of the dining room, James and Kim were indulging themselves close to the window James had looked out before with Britina sitting directly across from them in his previously used chair. Her eyes remain fixated on the duo enjoying themselves against the wall as she mind race from the things they were currently doing. “I forgot how flexible Kim was…and I didn’t know daddy was so strong…” Britina thought lewdly with a blink of her eyes.

James was pressed against the wall with his eyes shut and sliding his tongue fully along Kim’s pussy. From her hard clit to the bottom of her pussy, he samples every bit of her with his spread out tongue. Much of his saliva mixed in with her pussy juices with her strong scent filling his nose every time he slides his tongue. He would flick his tongue away then drop back down to the clit and repeat the process; completely focused on pleasuring his child.

His arms were looped around Kim’s lower back as she had herself upside down against her father’s front. She casually slide her mouth up and down along the bottom of his cock; keeping the bulk of him inside of her mouth. Unlike James, she had her eyes half opened during her actions with him. Her arms were looped around his waist, her legs were slightly looped around his neck and her hair dangled down against the floor; blocking much of Britina’s view.

Kim’s slower actions on James contrast from the numerous times she pleasure him in the past from what Britina could remember. She would sometimes lean to her left or right to gain a between view though Kim’s locks made it harder. “Kim’s making this harder…she has so much hair that it’s hard to see what she’s doing to daddy…” She thought in annoyance, but shifts her focus towards James and his pleasuring of Kim’s pussy.

No longer was he running his tongue along her pussy rather he was now gently sucking on her clit and the upper parts of her pussy. He seems to enjoy himself greatly from what Britina could see and from it notice the changes in Kim’s body. “I’m glad he talked us out of taking those things out of us…I don’t think we’d be able to enjoy yourselves otherwise…” Britina thought holding mixed feelings.

She continue to observe James from what was happening while unknown to her, Kim had pull herself completely from James’ cock. Rather than suck on her father, Kim shift to swirling her tongue slowly and precisely along his cockhead counterclockwise. The want in her being rise by the second which James picks up on. However, he didn’t stop his sucking along her clit.

Kim pulls away enough to let herself lick along the front of his cock; tasting again the lingering cum, precum and his natural flavors on her tongue. It wasn’t enough and she return to sucking on his cock in a more powerful manner. She feels him sliding back into her mouth and down into her throat as she resume her previous sucking actions. He let out a light moan from this and continues to suck on her.

Growing agitated and left out, Britina rise up from the chair and move around to James’ left. Upon reaching his side, she stops seeing Kim sucking on James in a much clearer light than before. She crouches down to get a better view with Kim opening her left eye when feeling Britina’s presence around her. Britina smile to Kim who blink to her once and shut her eyes again.

She continues to suck on James though her pace increases by the second. More of her saliva escape from inside of her mouth and onto his member as Britina takes it in greatly. Suddenly, Kim pulls herself completely from James’ cock and brushes her lips along the opposite side away from Britina’s view. She opens her eyes to her friend across from her showing a stronger lust that was meant for James.

“Why is she getting so defensive? It’s not like I can’t share daddy with her…” Britina thought in a bit worry as she watch Kim continue in the manner she was going in. Kim blink feeling James lower her down to the floor though in response, she crawls on her hands to better lower herself. He held onto her ankles to help her lower herself until her wet crotch was directly before his.

She split her legs apart far, allowing view of her asshole and pussy much to the shock of Britina. “I guess all those cheerleader practices and shows made her…easy to handle for him…” Britina thought in amazement with a few blinks of her eyes. Once she was in position, James reach for his cock with his left hand while Kim kept her balance before him.

He takes aim and lowers his cock down to her waiting pussy though Kim didn’t wait long. When she feel the head of his cockhead directed towards her pussy, she thrust herself back and insert him into her pussy in once go. She moans out feeling him spreading her pussy apart as she knew him for with a loud moan escaping from her mouth.

She rocks herself back and forth rather than let James do the work as she moan out repeatedly. Astonished and surprised by his child, James look down and watch as his child move herself over his cock. Her pussy lips rub on him and her juices flow out each time she rock on him as she purposely push herself up against him to take him in deeper than before.

He grunts out as he held onto both of her legs; keeping them split for her and savoring her pussy pulling on his cock each time. He bites down on his teeth from how he was enjoying himself with her as Kim pick up in her movement. “She’s really going at him…” Britina thought in disbelief; focusing most on where the two were connected as Kim pick up her movements.

She pants out heavily from moving her hips to pleasure her father as she drops her head down submissively. She moves her ass in a manner to further tempt her father with her asscheeks rippling from her hip movements. Moans escape out of Kim’s lips rather than pants as she kept up the pace on him. “Kimmy…you don’t have to move like that so much…” James exclaims trying to sound fatherly, but his desire for his child was winning out.

The building orgasm in both Kim and James rise up, but Kim shake her head before the pleasure could reach her. She pull herself off of James and flip forward without letting her limps hit him. He blinks from her actions as she stands up on her feet as if nothing had happened.

Britina follow the moments of Kim as she turn around before her father with her left hand on her hip and her right arm dangling to her side. She stare back at him in deep want of him as her eyes drift from his puzzled face to his standing wet cock. Before either Britina or James could say or do anything, Kim performs a handstand in front of James then slams her feet down on the floor.

She thrust her feet up and loops her legs around his waist directly under his cock. As fast as she could, she grind her pussy along the under side of his cock close to the base. She balances herself with as much of her strength as she could with the eyes of James and Britina on her in wonder. She pants out again in need of him, keeping up this lewd act and gaining pleasure from it.

James didn’t hold back as he takes his daughter’s actions as invitation for himself. He slam his hands down along her asscheeks making Kim moan out loudly and tilt her head to her right. James push her off of him which Kim freed him in the process. Like before, he grasp his cock in his left hand, aim it down to her pussy, but before Kim could take control, he ram his cock deep into her pussy.

He sinks his hands harder into her asscheeks then thrust violently in and out of her the moment he feel himself completely within her. The powerful, violent thrusting from James made Kim yell out wildly though to Britina it seems Kim could snap at any time. “She’s…she’s so wild right now…and daddy is giving it to her like its nothing…I…I can’t believe this…” Britina thought in shock and wonder of the scene.

The lewd display that Kim and James were showing to Britina pick up as they let out numerous sounds together in deep enjoyment. Kim yells out more and more from having her pussy slam by James’ cock. The way his head rub repeatedly in and out of her pussy made the rush raise higher for Kim despite her fingers showing some form of weakness.

James however continues to show strength that he didn’t display before; giving into his more primal nature. His moans escape loudly, mixing with Kim’s wild screams of lust and as his thrusting went on, they let themselves go further in their pleasuring. Kim suddenly push herself off of the floor and with James’ help, he pull her up against his front.

They tightly hold one another when their fronts collide, James holding her asscheeks tightly once more and Kim looping her arms around his neck hard. They move together as hard as they could, moaning out in a wilder manner that peek more of Britina’s interest. “Its just like…when I caught them…has James…been holding back on me…? Has daddy…been holding out on me…?” Britina thought in fear and want as she swallows a small amount of her saliva.

She step closer to their persons, but reel back slightly when the heat and smells from their connection hit her person. “Is this what its like when they let loose? Is this what it’s like when daddy takes his daughter and doesn’t want to let her go?!” She screams in her mind and opens her eyes towards Kim and James. They were still going at it in the same manner, but James had taken fully control of the situation.

He was bucking his hips up and down to feed his daughter’s pussy. Though he moans from each thrust, Kim’s moans eclipse his with each one that escapes her mouth. She had leaned her head away from her father while keeping his head trapped against the tops of her mounds. Britina during this stare harder at the two while recalling what she had witness previously from James and Kim when she caught them.

Words completely left Britina’s being as the only thing that matter to her was James and how he was fucking Kim. They continue to move together until she arches back and release her familiar orgasmic scream. At first, Britina smile when it reaches her ears, but her eyes widen as the pitch sound different to her. She looks ahead more closely and step to her right to get a better view of Kim’s face.

To Britina’s surprise, Kim had the most pleased, satisfied, submissive, lewd fast as she smile from ear to ear. Her entire body was shuddering in James’ embrace though she didn’t release him from her grasp. Without warning, she drops her head down and remains in wait for James to resume. There wasn’t a long wait for Kim as James resumes his powerful, violent thrust inside of her pussy.

The loud moans continue to leave from the father and daughter duo though the sounds were a bit muffled. Britina continues to watch the scene, more captivated by the two than she was at any point during their visit. Unknown to her, she was already rubbing her thighs back and forth in need of James and wanting what Kim was currently getting.

She licks her upper lip for a moment and step closer, now embracing the heat and smells coming from James and Kim. James’ continuous thrust into Kim now causes her pussy juice to fly out from under her. It went everywhere around them along James and Kim’s legs, the floor and most notably James’ cock and Kim’s already drenched pussy. She screams out again from her cumming once again, but James didn’t allow her to rest this time.

The pleasure the two were sharing made Britina weaker with each passing second. Slowly, she lowers herself down and drop to her knees; focusing on where the two were connected. Whenever James thrust against Kim, he would make her bounce into the air allowing a brief showing of his drenched, large cock. It brought out more in Britina who focus heavily on how James was making Kim bounce from his thrusting.

“Daddy…daddy I can…I can feel it…I can feel it getting bigger! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!!!” Kim screams out at her loudest, desperate to gain what more of what her father had to offer. It was enough to push James over the edge and from it, his cock expand as it had did many times inside of the familiar space of Kim’s pussy. He release a far heavier amount of cum into Kim’s womb as it splash against the back of her inners.

Much of Kim’s mind suddenly vanishes when she feels her father’s cum heavily hitting her womb and filling her until the scream she let out increase. Something was different about James’ release this time as she could feel her womb expanding over his cockhead. James without thinking about it pushes his head against her womb and forces it open during his release.

The sprays of cum that invade Kim’s womb completely drown her mind in pleasure; removing anything else that was lingering in her mind. All that matter to her was feeling her father’s cum, his cock and him completely. Her entire being shudder heavier from feeling more of his cum filling her while James brace himself to finish inside of her.

His release went on for nearly a minute in which he drops to his knees with a heavy inhale. He leans over allowing Kim to lie on the floor who fully releases James from her embrace. The weakness in Kim was present that not only James notice, but Britina as well. However, as James sit up in place, he stare down at his child’s face along with the stunned, amazed and needy Britina.

James’ cock didn’t shrink from his release almost as if it was ready to go a second time. He pants a bit heavy and deep during his observation of his child. As he did his best to recover his strength, as he slowly inhale though his nose and exhale through his mouth. When he didn’t feel Kim’s womb around his cockhead anymore, he gently pulls out from his child’s pussy with a moan leaving his lips.

He slide every inch of himself out of his child making her shudder from his departure. A strange sound left from Kim’s pussy the moment James pull out of her however, to Britina’s eyes something far more interesting caught her complete attention. Some of the cum that James had given to her was already leaking out in a thick, heavy manner. Kim twitch slightly as the cum ooze out of her more with James watching slightly and Britina turning around to her right.

She bent herself over, resting the right side of her face against the floor then moves her hands around to her asscheeks. “Daddy…” Britina calls out, finally letting out some words. James swiftly turns his attention towards her location. What fills his eyes was the sight of her asscheeks pull away from one another along the center of her crack; revealing her spread asshole and spread pussy. “Please fuck me…” She begs in need trying to mimic Kim’s tone which made James narrow his eyes.

After Britina’s invitation to her body, she was being made to rock forward and back heavily; moaning out due to James having his cock buried deep inside of her pussy. He was hiked over her ass similar to how a dog would mate with another as his cock was deep inside of her asshole. It was spread much easier compared to the others times and with its easier access; James was pumping his cock in and out of her.

He grunts out over her, staring down at her head hard in want of her each time he slide his cock in and out of her asshole. His hands were gripping the lower parts of her side during his thrusting and with his feet; he kept them apart near her legs for further support. He did his best to give Britina everything he had with his thrusting reaching the same violent strength that he previously gave to Kim.

“…Yes…don’t leave me out of this…don’t just give it all to Kim…I’m…I’m now your daughter too…so don’t just give it all to her…give me some…and let me have a much…as much as you can give me…” Britina thought letting herself go, but differently from how Kim let herself go. Slightly she shifts her head to her right and look back at Kim as best as she could from her eye.

The sight of her fallen friend brought joy to her as she watch Kim take in more air despite appearing completely drained. “I understand Kim…I really do…I know how you Kim…this feels amazing…I can’t describe it…but I want this more…I keep losing myself to this…I want more of it…and I never want daddy to stop…” She thought lewdly as she shut her eyes.

She turns her head forward and braces herself with flat palms on the floor. “He’s going so deep inside of me…I thought that my pussy would take the shape of your cock…maybe even Kim’s strap-on…but I think…from how your fucking me…my ass is going…to end up taking the shape of your cock…and I want that daddy…” Britina thought more, delighted by the though of the change inside of herself.

She yells out wildly from James sudden change against her asscheeks. She could feel the collision between herself and him over her, but the way he slams down inside of her was something completely new to her. He pull himself out hard and fast then slam himself back inside of her in the same manner. The rapid slams of his body made her scream out in pleasure as she did her best to endure.

“Not yet…not yet…not yet…” Britina repeats to herself. She clenches her eyes shut while shaking her head back and forth; trying to resist the urge to release. However, her body was giving into the pleasure faster than she could fight against it. Her toes begin to curl each time she feels James slamming down against her ass; feeding her his cock. The addition of his ballsack slapping against her made the pleasure more enjoyable and higher than before.

“I don’t remember daddy’s balls slapping against me so hard…” She thought in eagerness. She blinks in surprise and shake her head once again; shutting her eyes again tightly to fight against her need to cum. “NO…I need to hold on…I need to hold on…I need to…to…to…” Her thoughts drift to the need to cum which she arch herself and let out a powerful, feminine, primal scream.

James’ thrusting slow down the moment he heard her screaming out and in seconds, he stop himself; leaving every inch of himself inside of her asshole. Britina’s scream went on as she rises up onto her knees. James responds to her change by lowering himself down until his ass touch the floor. Britina rise up with him without thinking about it, continuing to scream and sticking out her tongue lewdly.

The wild rush of cumming this way made her grasp the sides of her head and tremble until the sensation of cumming form her ass calm. James remains as he was, watching closely at the woman directly in front of him. A lewdness heavily surround Britina and James with their naughty smells mixing together and their body heat picking up.

Slowly, Britina slide her hands down along the side of her head, to her neck, over her breasts then down to her sides. She pant heavily as she lean her head forward wit her eyes half opened. “Thank you daddy…thank you…for helping me to cum from my ass…” Britina praises in a low volume. James offers no words and remains in wait of what Britina would do.

“Let me stay like this…” She whispers to herself. She drops herself very slow onto his cock feeling his hard cock filling her insides gradually. “I want…to keep this…inside of me…” She praises a bit louder. Her asscheeks made contact with his crotch with his cock fully filling her asshole. Britina shut her eyes and savor the way his cock throb inside of her asshole.

James smile from the feel of her hot asshole around his cock, the entrance tight around his base and her weight on his person. He lifts his hands up only to loop his arms around her stomach tenderly. Britina did nothing when she feels his hot flesh running on hers, the addition to the feel of building sweat on their bodies mixing. “He’s going to fuck me again…he’s going to fuck me again…DADDY IS GOING TO FUCK ME AGAIN!!!” Britina screams in her mind as her eyes open to their fullest.

James wastes no time bouncing her up and down on top of his cock with his arms on her stomach. He moans out greatly when her ass slide up from his lap and along his stomach, granting more pleasure to James who smirks from ear to ear. Britina yell out blissfully as she bounces up and down on James. She did nothing to hinder him and relax her asshole greatly to gain more of the pleasure she had come to love.

She begins to moan out loudly, but the moans quickly change to screams of passion. Her eyes widen once again to their fullest as James help position her on her knees. He rise up on his knees as well and pull her tightly to his chest. Instinctively, Britina loop her arms around the back of James’ neck in wait of what was to come. As if knowing that she was going to gain what Kim had, she smile wildly in wait of it.

The powerful, violent thrust from James pick up inside of Britina’s asshole causing a large amount of friction between them. James’ thrusts made him grunt. Britina screams out wildly in need of him. The two never pull away from their rapid fire movements. The sweat on them fly off repeatedly as did Britina’s pussy juices that stain her crotch once more and flow down along her legs.

“More! MORE! MORE DAMN IT!!!” She screams in her mind from the wild rush of sensations grasping hold of her. During their powerful session, Kim had turned her head to see what was going on between them. Though their bodies were in her line of sight, she couldn’t see Britina clearly and marvel at the sight of her father’s every moving ass.

A light lick of her lips brought some of her strength back, but not enough to get her up from the floor. She continues to watch her father pummel Britina’s ass as well as taking in how Britina’s asscheeks ripple from the force. “Fuck me daddy! Fuck me with everything you’ve got!” Britina exclaims wildly; letting more of herself go by the second.

She tense hard and yell out from a strong orgasm that hit her as it intense from James not letting up inside of her. His thrusting made the orgasm increase as Britina’s eyes roll into her head. Much of her thought processes begin to fail her as the only things she wanted was pleasure from James and his cock. His repeated thrust grants her what she wanted and craved as her grip around his neck begin to loosen.

A snap reaction was enough to give her mindset back for a moment and she interlock her fingers together tightly. The thrusting from James continues and she was now moving with him. “I feel it…I feel it coming…his cock is so good inside of me…I want him to keep fucking me…keep fucking me…daddy…KEEP FUCKING ME!!!” Britina screams in her mind.

A follow up orgasm rush from Britina’s pussy, however, a gush of liquid spread out onto the floor between Britina’s legs. This caught the full attention of James and Kim in surprise of the rapid amount of liquids leaving Britina. “How…how am I squirting…I’ve…I’ve never…done this before…” Britina thought in pure blissful weakness as her eyes roll into her head.

Kim stare greatly enticed by how much Britina was squirting out and the stains on the floor and her flesh she was making because of it. James takes this happily and increases his slams inside of her asshole. He holds onto her waist harder, sinking his palms and fingers into her flesh during his rapid pummeling inside of her. He feels some of her squirting liquids on his body as he made him grin in a wide, teeth baring manner.

The urges inside of James reach his peek as the need to cum wash over him. Exactly as he did with Kim, he push his hard against her asscheeks nearly lifting her off the floor as she shut his eyes tightly. Britina screams as she did before when she lost herself feeling her orgasm washing over her. James release a hard amount of cum deep into her asshole which made him moan loudly and in turn, Britina continues to scream from another orgasm rushing over her.

Every bit of Britina’s senses were lost to her as she too could only think of James’ cum flooding inside of her, his cock expanding within her being and him pressing against her hard. She lost herself to the pleasure. Her arms fall down from her neck and to her side from her double cumming. James grunts out feeling his cum spraying out from his cockhead which he lost himself a little to the pleasure.

Kim watches this completely with want in her gaze, but did nothing to interrupt what was happening. She burns the sight of James and Britina like this into her mind and remains in wait for the rest of her strength to return…


	10. Understanding Choices

“I didn’t think you’d have a place like this Britina.” Kim praise in a tight cherry top that hugged her chest, a pair of fashionable onyx jeans that grant her mobility and allure, her normal socks and shoes and a pair of large, black sunglasses over her eyes. “I knew about it for a long time, but I didn’t think to come in here…to be honest, I normally order things online.” Britina replies far from Kim’s person in a long set of clothing racks consisting of the most sexual clothing for a woman.

She had a top of her own on her chest that showed off her cleavage and a great deal of her midriff similar to Kim’s attire. The difference that set them apart was the lack of sleeves on Britina’s tops. She had a pair of slender jeans of light blue coloring, a pair of white tennis shoes with blue among various parts of it, and a pair of rose colored sunglasses that brought out much of her appeal.

The two stood in a large room hosting dark brown walls all around them. Many pathways were on opposite sides of the two, each closed by a door with a simple brass doorknob on it. Many types of sexual pin ups of men and women were plastered among the walls, some naked some in lingerie, but all showing off their bodies. Some were offering sexual acts to the body parts of the same and opposite sex, but the duo of young women didn’t focus on them.

Kim carefully browse through the line of packaged sex toys a bit away from Britina’s back while Britina herself continue to rummage through the various outfits she could find. “To be honest…I’m glad you invited me to come here.” Kim calls out to Britina. It snaps the young woman to her friend’s location as Britina was holding onto a sheer pink lingerie of see-thru design.

“Why do you say that Kim?” Britina asks now focusing on her. “Because…having a sister like you is so…so kinky…I’m turned on just thinking about it.” Kim replies smiling from ear to ear as her focus was on a bullet vibrator set of four. “Well…thanks sis…that’s still new to say since daddy isn’t around.” Britina replies slightly happy.

She turns around back to the clothes hanging off the racks around her, but the sight of the lingerie in her grasp made her frown. “I don’t think I want this…daddy wouldn’t like it if I think about it.” She state to herself. She place the item back on its rack and move about the other clothes; shifting her head back and forth among the items present around her advance.

Kim blink to herself and turn to where Britina was advancing towards. The wandering actions of her friend made her think for a moment lewdly, but more in a calmer manner than normal. “We told daddy that we’d be here for awhile and he said he’d be okay with it…I don’t mind spending time with her…but I really…really want to get back to him…and I want Britina to come on with me too…” Kim thought in a wanting manner.

“I wonder…” Kim thought playfully then quickly rushes to catch up to Britina. “Hmmm…let’s see…” Britina states to herself while leaning before a rack of exotic clothing that offered much to the imagination. “Hey…” Kim whispers to Britina. Before Britina could react, she stumbles forward slightly, but kept her balance from Kim pressing her front against her back.

Playfully and fast, Kim drape her arms over Britina’s person then pull her into her arms as she look towards her friend from over her left shoulder. “How about we buy some lingerie together that match us both. There’s no reason why we should get something different from one another. We’re sisters right?” Kim suggest, sporting a wider smile than before.

Britina in response smirk back at her and nod in agreement without a second thought. “Great!” Kim replies loudly then hops from Britina’s person. “Are you two okay?” A female work addresses them towards their rights as she approaches their persons. They turn to her at the same time which Britina answers kindly, “We’re fine miss. Thank you.”

The work nods back to them and continues, “Well, if you need anything just let us know alright?” She turns around and walks away from them at her own pace. Kim watch her depart, placing her left hand on her hip while Britina kept calm about the woman leaving. “So…think you’ll get something kinkier than what I brought?” Kim asks curiously.

“I don’t think I could…but…” Britina begins a little slow. A small amount of red form on her cheeks follows by her smirking a bit widely. Kim picks up on this and lean forward to see more of Britina’s face even more curious. “But…?” Kim chimes playfully at her. “I wouldn’t mind getting myself a wand, a dildo, and something more for when you and daddy leave…” Britina whispers now smirking from ear to ear.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be happy to show you the best kinds in here! After all, a big sister needs to look after her little sister.” Kim teases while draping her right arm over Britina’s shoulders. They snicker together and move forward among the clothes present around them. “By the way, what kind of lingerie does daddy like?” Britina asks curiously. She turns her head towards Kim’s face who look back at her in a calmer state.

“He doesn’t mind as long as it fits your body. Trust me, he’s told me that many times…in fact one time during one of my past birthdays…” Kim begins only to lean to Britina’s ear and whisper the rest of the tale. They approach the door before them as Kim continue to tell her story; causing Britina to blush greatly. She blink for a moment and stop before the door from how deep, naughty and detail it was.

Kim takes in the reaction from Britina then approach the door; grasping the knob and turning it to her right. “Don’t think too much about it…my ass felt better the next morning, but I was so happy that daddy did all those things to me…” Kim explains as she steps through the door and into the next room. “I really…really need to step up my game if I want to catch up to Kim…” Britina thought lewdly.

She quickly follow after Kim into the next room, shutting the door behind her as they look around at the vast amounts of naughtier clothing in the distance of the current room. Together, they move ahead towards everything they could find, surveying and examining everything. A slight amount of interest peek Kim’s person from sounds of moaning, sucking and panting, while Britina pant out hearing the sounds filling her ears.

“Must be a show down there…” Kim whispers; licking her bottom lip lewdly when the sounds died out from her ears. “Ye…yeah…” Britina mutters lowly to herself; looking back at Kim slightly jealous and proud. “Still…this is going to take some getting used too…I never would have known that Kim and I would be sluts like this…” Britina thought lewdly then smirk as wide as she could.

The night fall onto the city and with it, Kim and Britina stood together inside of the room that Kim had slept in. They converse together within the room’s confines happily placing on various items onto themselves. James during this was inside of his bedroom, reading from a book in contentment. His eyes move about each word carefully, absorbing the story and piece his thoughts of the story to himself.

He remains on top of the bed among the center against the head in nothing but a long white robe that went down to his feet. He finishes his current page and turns it slowly noticing the chapter was coming to an end. “Wow…I didn’t think I would reach this part…that’s quite something…” He praise from what he was reading and continues through his words.

A set of light knocks on the door caught his attention, but he didn’t end his reading from it. “Yes girls? What is it?” He calls out without pulling his eyes from the words he was reading. “Daddy? Can we come in? We want to show you something.” Kim inquires cutely and in want. “Just give me a moment girls. I’m almost done with this chapter.” James replies loudly, moving his eyes quickly among the words.

James’ speed reading helps him to reach the end of the chapter, his contentment coming out more when reaching the last word. He leans to his right towards the nightstand and pick up a small blue bookmark in his fingers. He places it into the folds of the book, shut it and lay it gently on top of the nightstand’s surface. He shut his eyes for a moment, inhales through his nose and opens his eyes towards the door in the distance.

“You can come in girls.” He calls out to them. The door slowly opens, building James’ anticipation of the girls he knew so well. Kim’s left hands became clear to James with the door opening fully. Before him, side by side, stand Kim and Britina as their attentions were completely on James’ person. He devours their bodies and how they look, making him smile wide and his eyelids lowering slowly.

Kim and Britina wore matching, lacy, slightly see-thru lingerie that brought out a great deal of their natural beauty, curves and allure that James continues to devour. They wore a single strap bra on their chest that perk up their breasts more than they already were. He was able to see their nipples slightly trying to poke out from the covers of the bra’s lacy material. The patterns of their attire made their skin clearer to James with the differences in their breasts sizes adding to his delight. He lowers his gaze for a brief moment, but quickly shifts his eyes upward towards their necks. He notices a matching pair of chokers around their necks however the coloring matched what they were wearing currently. Kim wore candy apple red while Britina had the cutest shade of pink among every piece of clothing she wore.

His eyes drift up further among their necks and face which made the two young girls giggle. He notices that both were wearing matching types of makeup that help to bring out the lingerie they were wearing. The same colors on their faces brought more of their beauty to the surface. Their lips were covered in the right amount of lipstick, the eyeshadow and blush they had brought out more of their natural beauty, their eyelashes were well cared for as they would blink from time to time at the man across from them.

James smiles more wanting of the young women as they offer the same form of smile, but lewder towards him. His eyes wander back down on their bodies which Kim and Britina respond in their own way towards him. They lean their bodies alluring towards one another, keeping their legs together, however their upper posture was different. Britina place her hands on her hips, Kim place her right hand on her hip while balancing herself with her left hand against the door.

James briefly, shifts his eyes up to their face and upper bodies, smiling proudly at them. He lowers his eyes down slowly among their bodies; absorbing their curves and how they present themselves before his eyes. They both had garter belts on their waist that was attached to their stockings that clung lightly along their tempting legs. He blinks for a moment noticing their choice of underwear which Kim and Britina quickly turn around to allow him to see everything.

Both were wearing matching T-backs that dug into their asscheeks. It was hard for James to pick between the two as his eyes wander back and forth between them both. Britina’s tempting asscheeks was devouring her T-back though he could see the top of it above her cheeks. Kim’s bubble butt made the T-back more enjoyable to take in; granting him the same arousal as he could feel himself getting hard from his eyes wandering between the two.

They turn around before his eyes could take in more of their asscheeks; revealing their fronts again to his person. He notice that they were a bit taller compared to their normal height and when his eyes drift to their feet, he smirk from the sight of where they stood. Both were standing in high heels akin to that of a stripper which made him smile even more.

“You both look…wonderful…I never would had dreamed that you two would pull off something so…lavishing that I would get hard so easily…” James praise to the both of them. He gains their happy giggles as they turn lewd. They step inside of the room together and with their inner feet, they push the door shut gently. They listen to the door shut then step forward towards the bed.

They sway their hips in tempting forms with each step of their advance. They stare completely at James’ face rather than his cock, hungry for him completely. He inhale a great amount of air through his nose then exhale through his mouth as Kim and Britina stop at the edge of the bed the moment they were close. Slowly, they crawl themselves onto the sheets, exposing more of themselves in the most alluring manner without taking their eyes from person.

“So…what do you two desire most? What can daddy give to you both?” He offers while extending his arms away from his person, higher than his person. Hearing his words brought out a great deal of want in their persons as the two young women stick their asses up a bit into the air. They crawl closer to his location, continuing to look at his person the closer they draw to his person.

“Daddy…we want whatever you want to give us…” Kim announce in want drawing near her father. “Yes daddy…please give us everything you have…we’ve been really good girls and we know that you love our new lingerie…” Britina adds entice by the sight of James and how his eyes continue to devour their persons. “That is true…I love what you two picked out…” James replies happily.

Hearing his words made them smile and in seconds they begin to get wet. They approach his person and slide into his arms. James pulls them close to his person and look down at them the moment he had them in his embrace. They cuddle up to him cutely, keeping their arms tucked to their chest and their legs together among the bed. They stare solely up at him in complete want which James shift his gaze back and forth between them.

“This…will be a wonderful night for us…” James announces still shifting his attention between the two women in his arms. They nod together at him in want then lean up towards his face at their leisure…


End file.
